What I Forgot to tell you
by Icefire149
Summary: It had been hours since Gray was admitted to the Mineral Town hospital. It had been hours since he proposed to me. And it had been hours since I finally told him the truth. Claire has gotten herself in a big jam because of a very big secret. r&r Graire!
1. Surprise!

**Hello! Icefire149 is here with an all new story!!! I hope you all enjoy it!! Read and review! Clairex(you must read and find out!) Also all of you Kai fans out there please don't be mad at me with the small thing Kai is called in this chapter. I love Kai. But to give you a hint…he is not Claire's love interest. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**Claire's POV**

I was drifting out of sleep when I started to feel the splitting headache of mine starting. _Damn, what did I do last night? Wait, what did I do? I can't remember. I remember talking with Karen and my other friends at the party. Karen! That's why. I drank too much I guess. _I turned over wishing to go back to sleep when I felt my leg brush against something, something solid. _What was that?_

I opened my eyes. _Oh my. Oh, Goddess! _My best friend, who I have a major crush on, was laying next to me asleep in my bed. _Please let me be dreaming. This is not real. _I went to sit up when I realized I was naked. _Oh, Goddess! _I just had a feeling he was naked too. _No, we couldn't have. We just had to get drunk! _

I grabbed one of my many blankets on my bed as I quickly got up. I just got it around me when my movement woke him up.

He was still half asleep. He just looked at me with half open eyes.

"Hi Claaaiiiiirrrreee." he said with a sleepy smile.

_How can he not realize the situation? _

"Wait? Why are you here?" he asked yawning.

"I'm here because this is my house. Why are you here, and in my bed?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open. He looked wide awake now as he sat up. His face turned red as he started to realize the situation.

_By his now extremely red face it looks like someone realizes he's not wearing any clothes. It could have been worse, I guess. I could have woken up with Kai, the town man slut. But this just makes things even worse. He's my best friend!_

"Claire?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I can't remember last night. Did we?"

"I can't remember either, but I think so." I said looking at the floor. "Can we just forget this ever happened?" I continued.

He just nodded.

One Season Later:

Everything did go back to normal. I never told anyone what happened. And as far as I know he didn't tell anyone either. We were still best friends, and I still loved him so much. I just wish I knew how he felt about me.

I got my chores done extra quickly this morning. For some reason the past week I have been really hungry. This morning I was beyond hungry. I got to the Inn as fast as I could. I got there just as Doug was unlocking the doors.

"Hi Claire. Why are you here so early?" he asked.

"I'm really hungry. Can I get some apple pie?" I asked. _Yum! Apple pie. I love apple pie. _

"Sure. Just give me a second. Your lucky I just put one in the oven." Doug said letting me in.

I walked up to the bar and sat in the first chair I saw. I looked up at the clock. _Holy crud! It's 6:50! No wonder Doug was looking at me funny._

"Claire!"

I turned around to see a very sleepy Ann walking towards me.

"Hi Ann." I said.

"Why are you here so early?" Ann asked yawning. She sat next to me.

"I'm just really hungry." I said.

"Oh. And I thought you were here to see me. Some friend you are." Ann said pretending to be mad.

I started laughing.

"Here you go." Doug said handing me my beloved apple pie from across the bar table.

"Thanks." I said just before I dug in.

"Goddess Claire! Slow down." Ann said.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"Look down." Ann said.

I looked down. "My pie is gone." I said.

"Yeah. You ate it in less than five minutes." Ann said.

"I guess I was hungry." I said.

**Growl**

"Was that your stomach?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. Can I have another apple pie?" I asked.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Ann said getting up.

The next week was just like that day. Except I was sick when I first got up, and it was like that every morning. _Goddess what is wrong with me? I really don't like feeling this sick. _I looked over at the calendar and I nearly died. _My period is a week late!. I'm sick, I'm eating everything in site. Oh. Oh. No. It can't mean?_

I nearly dove into my bathroom. I dug through an old bag I haven't seen since I moved into Mineral Town three years ago.

_"Claire before you go take this." My mom said handing me a small box._

_"What is this?" I asked looking at it funny._

_"It's a pregnancy test."_

_"Um…thanks." I said._

_"This is just in case you ever need it. You're eighteen now. You just never know." _

_"Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug._

"Here it is." I said pulling it out of the bag.

After a few minutes I got my result. I was pregnant. _I'm going to be a mother. _I felt extremely sick all of a sudden. _What am I going to do? How can I face anyone? Oh, goddess how do I tell him?_

I walked over to my window. I just gazed out at my farm. _I hadn't done a lot. I've spent my time growing lots of crops. But I mostly spend time with my friends. There is no way I can stay here and have the baby, can I? I know I will be the center of attention and gossip. I know my friends would support me, would they? Could he?_

I made up my mind. I got to leave. I packed all of my stuff and began writing my friends goodbye letters. _They just can't know. _

It was the middle of the night when I left my notes to my friends on their doors. _Goodbye Mineral Town. _I got on Zack's boat and left Mineral Town after making him promise he wouldn't tell anyone he saw me.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this is very short. The next chapter will be a whole heck of a lot longer, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this! Are you all wondering who the father is? Don't worry you'll find out soon. Don't worry Claire comes back.**

**Read and respond!**

**Icefire149**

**p.s.- tomorrow is the National Latin Exam so that means I get time to finish up chapter 12 of How the Little Things Can Change Your Life. Keep your eyes open for it.**


	2. Heart broken

**Here's chapter 2 of What I forgot to tell you…!!!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just had to get chapter 12 of How the Little Things Can Change Your Life posted. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers for both of my stories.**

**But here is a special thank you to my 1****st**** four reviews on this story:**

**Thank you xXRuthieCutieXx**

**Thank you chocobo86**

**Thank you KanameXloveD**

**And thank you Sambrero**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Gray's POV **

I dragged myself out of bed for another day of my dreaded blacksmith training. I got to my grandpa's shop within ten minutes. I looked down the street at Claire's farm. Lately I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. _Yeah she's my best friend but….I don't know. I think I'm starting to fall for her. And it had nothing to do with the day we woke up together after getting drunk. I was starting to fall for her before that. I just don't know how to tell her. _

I turned to open the door when something on the door caught my attention.

_Why is there a note taped to the door? _

I pulled it off the door. It had my name on it.

_What the hell is this?_

I opened it.

_A letter? _It said,

_Dear Gray,_

_I'm so sorry but I can't stay in Mineral Town. When you read this I will already be long gone. I really don't know if I will ever come back. If I don't, I just want you to know that you are my bestest best friend and I'm going to miss you a lot. Hopefully we'll see each other again._

_Goodbye,_

_Claire _

_Oh, goddess please let this be some twisted prank._

I ran to Claire's farm hoping to see her smiling face in her field working or in her house. I opened the door to find an empty house. Her field was empty. _She's gone._

"She's really gone." I mumbled. The words not sinking in.

_It's not true! It just can't be._

I ran from Claire's house all the way to the beach.

"Zack!" I yelled.

Zack came out of his house and looked at me. "Gray what's wrong?"

"Where is she!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Claire is gone. Where did you take her!" I yelled stepping closer.

"Calm down Gray." he said taking a step back.

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled.

"Gray, go home and get some sleep. I can't tell you." Zack said going back inside his house.

_What? Don't you walk away from me!_

I gave up and went back to the Inn. Ann was at one of the tables bawling, Cliff was trying to calm her.

_I guess she found out._

Cliff looked up at me. He mouthed "Are you ok?"

I just nodded and went upstairs.

_I can't believe she's gone. I'm never going to see her again._

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry for how short this is. I really wasn't planning on writing this, but I realized I should have Gray's view of the day Claire left. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise! Please read and review!!!!**


	3. Rose

**I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I'm sorry how short it was. This one will be a lot better. Please enjoy and read and review. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 3!!!!!**

**Claire's POV**

**A little over two years later:**

_My life has never been the same since that day I left Mineral Town. I miss my friends, my farm, and most of all Gray. It broke my heart to leave. I still don't know how I can face everyone in town now._

I looked out at the ocean.

"How are you both doing?" Zack asked.

"Good." I said not looking at him.

_I'm going home, but not alone._

I looked down at my daughter, Rose. She was standing next to me with her little hand in mine. She was looking at the ocean too.

"Mama?"

"What Rose?" I said looking down at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." I said smiling.

Rose looked back at the ocean.

_I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to everyone when they see me. I guess I'll have to tell them the story I told Zack. _He looked at me funny when he first saw Rose. I told him that she is my cousin's daughter. But she was unable to care for her so I adopted her. Zack didn't question further so my secret was safe for now.

_I'm afraid that everyone will know just by looking at Rose. She has my shaped face, and she has my smile. But she looks so much like Gray. Rose has his red hair. But since her hair is longer it comes down in long curls. I expect that if Gray grew his hair longer it would curl the same way. Rose even has his sapphire eyes. But worse of all she has his temper. Oh goddess why did you give her his temper!_

I looked back at the ocean. _It will be a miracle if no one figures it out. I still don't know how to tell Gray. Will he hate me? Will he be mad? Oh goddess, what should I do? _

"Claire?" said Zack.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah." I said.

"We will be in Mineral Town in a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks." I said. I turned to face my daughter.

"Rose honey?"

"What mama?" she said looking at me with her big blue sapphire eyes. _Goddess she looks like him. _

"Lets go grab our bags. We'll be at the beach real soon." I said softly.

"Ok mama." she said smiling.

I picked her up, and walked over to the inside room where Zack was.

"Don't worry. I'll carry your bags for you." he said.

"Oh no thank you." I said feeling a bit embarrassed. _I don't need to be taken care of._

"No. No. You have little Rose there to take care of." he said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to Zack."

"Yes. I'm sure. It's no problem." he said.

"Thank you." I said realizing we were just feet from the dock.

"Mama?" said Rose in her soft baby voice.

"Yes sweetheart?" I said looking at my daughter who was in my arms.

"Where are we?"

"This is our new home, Mineral Town. We're going to live on a big farm." I said.

Rose just smiled and looked around at the beach.

We got off the boat and onto the beach.

"How does my farm look?" I asked turning to face Zack.

"About the same as you left it, except there are lots or weeds."

"Wonderful." I said.

"I just hope to see you ship lots of goods. A lot more than before." Zack added.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. I got Rose here to take care of now." I said.

"Cl-Claire? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see my old friend Kai. He looked no different than the last time I saw him.

"Hi Kai." I said smiling.

"I'm so happy to see you! I thought I would never see you again!" Kai said coming closer being his over dramatic self.

I thought he was about to hug me but he paused.

"Who's this? Aw Claire don't tell me you got married?" he said looking at Rose.

"Calm down Kai. I haven't married." I said. I put Rose down on the ground. "Rose honey, why don't you go and play in the sand over there?" I said pointing to a spot a good ten-twelve feet away.

"Ok mama." she said running off to the spot I pointed to.

I turned to face Kai. He was grinning and seemed to be enchanted by Rose.

"Kai." I said getting his attention back. "She's my cousin's daughter. I left because she was going through a hard time. I helped her, but after giving birth to Rose she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. So I adopted her. As far as Rose knows I'm her mother and she's my daughter. And that is how I feel too." I said. _I can't believe I'm telling this story to Kai. I feel so horrible. I hate making up stories. I just hope I'm being believable. _

Kai just smiled and gave me a hug. "It's ok. I bet you're a great mother. I'm just so happy to see you come home." Kai said.

_He believed me? That's a relief, but then Kai has never been the brightest light in the bunch._

"Thanks." I said. I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see my daughter staring back at me.

"Mama?" Rose said.

"Yes?"

"I'm done playing in the sand."

"Ok." I said picking her up. "This is my friend Kai. Why don't you say hi Rose?" I said pointing to Kai.

"Hello." she said quietly and looking down at the ground. She also inherited Gray shyness too.

"You're the definition of adorable!" Kai said bending down to her level.

Rose just smiled and continued looking down.

_Kai still knows how to charm the girls._

"Come and visit me lots at my little restaurant here at the beach, ok Rose?" Kai said smiling at Rose.

Rose just giggled and nodded.

That's when I realized something. _It's only Spring 4__th__. _

"Kai, its not Summer. Why are you here in Mineral Town?" I asked.

Kai stood up straight and smiled at me now. "It's just harder and harder for me to stay away from my Popuri. So I'm here in the Spring and Summer now."

"Just buy a blue feather and get it over with." I said grinning.

Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Miss Claire?"

I turned around to see Zack. "Since you were talking to Kai here I brought all of your bags to your house. They are all safely inside of the house. I'll see you later." he said heading towards his house.

"Thank you." I said. I turned back to face Kai.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later." Kai said. "And goodbye for now Rose." he added.

Rose just smiled. "Bye, bye." she said in her baby voice.

"I think you made a new friend Kai." I said grinning.

"I think so." he mumbled still looking at Rose. 

"See you later." I said leaving the beach. I was eager to get back to my farm.

I grew happier and happier as I walked through town. It is still the early morning so I know only a few people are up. But none would be out on the street. As far as I could tell everything looked unchanged.

I turned the corner past the library and I could now see the winery and the blacksmith shop. My heart began beating so fast. _I think it might explode. _Every step I took my heart raced faster and faster. More than anything right now, all I wanted was to see Gray. After all this time I still love him. Every time I look at our daughter I just miss him more and more._ There is no way I'm going to be able to leave this town ever again. _

As I was walking past the blacksmith shop I thought I could see a flash of blue in the window.

_Oh goddess I think my heart stopped. _I held my breath. I was still walking but I was silently waiting to see that certain someone come running out the door to greet me.

"Mama?" Rose said looking up at me.

"Yes?" I said looking down at her. _I must have been holding onto her too tight._

"Are you ok?" she said looking at me with those familiar piercing sapphire eyes.

_It was the 10__th__ of my second summer in Mineral Town. I was working on my farm, harvesting my corn, when the Mayor walked up to me._

_"Hello." I said smiling. Why was he here? Am I forgetting about an upcoming festival? I don't think so._

_"Hello Miss. Claire." he said looking troubled._

_"Is there something wrong?" I asked._

_"Yes. I just got an urgent call from the people of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. It's about your brother Jack." he mumbled. _

_Oh goddess what did he do now?_

_"I'm terribly sorry to say……." _

_I stopped breathing._

_"……his cows stampeded and he wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry to say that he's in a coma."_

_The words were failing to make sense in my head._

_"I'm very sorry Miss. Claire. If there is anything I can do for you just ask." he added._

_I just looked at him and nodded. I was in shock. Some how I made it to the Inn. I sat at the first table I saw and I put my head down on the table. _

_"Claire?" a familiar voice said. Who ever it was sat down in the chair next to me._

_I lifted my head to see that it was Gray next to me. A look of panic and concern was on his face._

_"Are you ok?" he said looking at me with those piercing sapphire eyes of his._

It was the same look my daughter was giving me now.

I made it past the blacksmith shop with out seeing him. It felt like a knife was sticking into my heart.

"Mama?"

"Yes Rose." I said looking at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked still giving me that look with her eyes, but now she was also giving me Gray's look of annoyance too.

_What did I do to tick her off now? Oh yeah. I never answered her the first time. Oops. _

"I'm fine sweetheart." I said smiling.

I arrived at my farm. The house looked the same, as did the barn, stable, and chicken coop. My field is what now needs to be revived. My perfect flawless field was now covered in weeds.

_Just wonderful. At least I'm home._

**Gray's POV**

Today was just another day. Another stupid boring annoying day. _All I ever do is get up, eat, work, get yelled at continuously, and sleep. My life is pointless. It has no meaning without her._

_It's been two years since I last saw her. Every day of those two years has been hell for me. I don't know if I can take it anymore._

I was upgrading an axe when I dropped it suddenly. Something had startled me.

Out the window I saw something. I saw a flash of long blonde hair. I only know of one person in this town who has long blond hair.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing?" my Grandpa Saibara screamed.

I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy looking out the window.It was the first time in months that I could feel my heart beating.

"Gray!" Saibara screamed.

"What!" I yelled turning to face him.

"Get back to work."

I picked up the axe and started working on it again. _I must have been imagining things again._

The door swung open.

"Gray!"

I looked up to see Kai running at me.

"What?" I yelled.

"You will not believe this." he said.

"Kai…." I said.

"You won't believe who I saw." he continued.

"Kai get to it already!" I yelled. I hate waiting.

"Claire's back." he said.

I just started at him. I wanted to believe him, but this was Kai. Two days ago he came busting in here saying he saw aliens at the beach.

"I'm not kidding you. She's back to stay. She should be at her farm now." Kai said.

Before I knew it I was running out the door. I truly didn't know when I dropped the tool, if my grandpa was yelling at me, or when I was out the door. All I knew was that I needed to see her.

________________________________________________________________________

**Icefire149 here. I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter!!! I will try to update soon (that goes for both of my stories). But I have lots of homework to do, I've been very sick. I'll see you all very soon when I update!!!!!**


	4. What Gray finds

**Icefire149 here! I'm so sorry for how long its taken me to update. I've been really ill, I've gotten a mountain load of homework, and now I've gotten hurt in gym class. So things have really been working out for me, lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I write. (hehe evil smile and laugh)**

**This chapter may not be what you exactly expect. But I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is mainly to show you all the relationship between Claire and Gray.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon, if I did that would be really awesome**

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Claire's POV**

I arrived at my farm. The house looked the same, as did the barn, stable, and chicken coop. My field is what now needs to be revived. My perfect flawless field was now covered in weeds.

_Just wonderful. At least I'm home._

"Mama?"

I looked down at my daughter who was in my arms.

"Is this our new home?" She said in her sweet baby voice.

"Yes sweetheart. We're finally home." I said looking back at my house. It was now that I was really thanking the goddess for my house being upgraded just before I found out I was pregnant. _Thank you goddess! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a kitchen or a bathroom!_

I walked inside of my house and looked around. It looked exactly as I had left it. Zack had put all of my bags over next to the bed. I walked over to my bed and I put Rose down on it.

I started looking through my bags. _Where is the bag with Rose's things?_

"Mama! Look at what I found!" Rose said excited.

_What did she find?_

I turned around to see Rose holding onto my favorite necklace. I hadn't seen it since I left Mineral Town. I thought I had lost it forever. It crushed me when I realized I couldn't find it.

"Where did you find that?" I said coming closer to Rose. _I can't believe it. It's really it. _

"It was in the blanket." she said looking at it. "It's pretty." she said not taking her eyes off of it.

"May I see it?" I said.

Rose looked up at me.

The flash in her eyes told me she really didn't want to. _That flash in her eyes is the same thing he does when he silently protest things._

Rose handed me the necklace. I just held it in my hand and examined it. It really was my missing necklace. The necklace is a one of a kind. It's a beautiful pure silver chain with a pure silver rose pendant. The pendant is hand made and looks like a real rose. I remember the day I got it.

_It was my 20__th__ birthday party. Ann decided to throw me a surprise party at the Inn. Everyone in town was there. At the time I was just really anxious to see Gray. I hadn't seen him in a week. He hadn't stopped by my farm, he hasn't been at the Inn while I've been there. I was extremely worried that I did something to piss him off and I wasn't realizing it yet. _

_"Ann why do I have to dress up?" I said while I was changing into the dress Ann brought me. Ann had brought me a black dress that fit me perfectly in everyway. It didn't show too much or too little._

_"Trust me you want to. So just shut up and make yourself look pretty." Ann yelled from the other side of the bathroom door._

_After that Ann dragged me to the Inn. She seriously dragged me to the Inn and then she pushed me through the doors._

_"Surprise!" everyone in the room yelled._

_I was instantly surprised. I had forgotten it was my birthday. _

_But at the same time I was searching for him. It didn't take long until my eyes found his. _

_Gray was standing next to the bar table and was slightly leaning on it. He was grinning at me, obviously my reaction must have been amusing to him._

_I knew I was smiling the second I saw his grinning face._

_As I got closer I saw how handsome he looked that night. He still had his UMA hat on, he doesn't go anywhere with out it. But he was dressed for the occasion. He had a black suit on that made him look the definition of handsome. _

_It didn't take me long to weave through the crowd of people. _

_"So who threw this party?" I asked._

_"Ann has been planning this for a couple of weeks now." Gray said stepping away from the bar table and towards me a bit. _

_"I just wish someone told me." I said looking around at how the Inn was decorated._

_"Why? Don't you like surprise parties?" Gray asked._

_"I do, but I had no idea it was my birthday." I said looking at the floor._

_"And you call me stupid." Gray said laughing._

_"I'm not stupid. You're the stupid one." I said a little bit annoyed and meeting Gray's eyes._

_Gray just thudded me in the head with in seconds and said, "If your so smart why didn't you use what you got for a brain to remember your birthday?". _

_"That hurt you jerk!" I said rubbing my forehead which was throbbing now._

_Gray was just grinning as I turned around and walked away._

_I walked over to my very good friend Karen._

_"What's wrong? You look annoyed." she said._

_"My head hurts." I mumbled._

_"Music too loud?"_

_"No."_

_"Gray?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"What did he do this time?"_

_"He thudded me in the head."_

_"I think he likes you."_

_"Are you serious?" I said taking a step back and looking her in the eye._

_"Yeah. How can you not notice? He really likes you."_

_"I think you've had too much to drink." I said as I walked away._

_"Just think about it Claire." Karen called._

_Does he like me?_

_I walked over to Ann._

_"Thanks for the party." I said._

_"Your welcome." she said smiling._

_"CLAIRE!" Kai yelled as he came running to me and he hid behind me._

_"What's wrong Kai?" Both me and Ann said together._

_"I saw it! I saw Bigfoot! I saw him! It really was Bigfoot!" he said with panic in his eyes._

_"Are you serious?" I said looking him in the eye. The last time he said he saw Bigfoot it was only Gotz._

_"Yes!" he said. _

_"Where did you see him?" Ann asked. The look on her face showed that she did not believe him one bit._

_"R-right t-there!" he yelled as he pointed to Gotz who was on the other side of the Inn._

_"That's just Gotz!" Ann yelled._

_"Are you serious?" he said as he stood up and moved so he was next to me._

_"Yup." I said wishing I could laugh at this situation but I knew it would hurt Kai's feelings. He really believed it was Bigfoot._

_"Ok. So I'll see you two later." he said as he walked over to Popuri now. _

_"Claire?"_

_I turned around to see Gray behind me._

_"I'll see you both later." Ann said as she walked away._

_"Want your present?" Gray asked as he held out a small box._

_"Of course." I said. Who doesn't love presents?_

_Gray handed me the black box._

_Now what could this be? I wondered as I opened the box._

_Inside was the most beautiful necklace. It's a beautiful pure silver chain with a pure silver rose pendant. The pendant is hand made and looks like a real rose. Which is perfect because my favorite flower is a red rose._

_"Gray this is beautiful." I mumbled still studying the necklace._

_"I made it all by myself." Gray said._

_I looked up at him. He had to be kidding. The last piece he made was a simple silver chain, but the second Saibara examined it, the chain crumbled. _

_Gray was just grinning, the look in his eyes convinced me that he was serious. _

_"Thank you. I love it." I said looking up at him._

_He was still looking at the necklace grinning. "Your welcome." he added as he met my gaze._

_From that moment I always wore that necklace. I loved it that much. I was heart broken when I realized I had forgotten it in Mineral Town. That day I found out I was pregnant I was so sick when I woke up I had forgotten to put the necklace on. By the time I reached the city it was too late. I had made my choice to leave and I just couldn't go back. _

_The day I gave birth to Rose, the moment I saw her I knew what to name her. She was the most beautiful newborn I had ever seen. Just by looking at her you could tell she was a little girl. My mother often said she could tell from the second she saw me that I was a little girl. But my Rose had that fiery red hair that looked exactly like Gray's when the summer sun light hit it. _

_At that moment I knew the perfect name for her would be Rose. I knew she was my flawless rose, like my necklace that Gray made me._

I studied the necklace for a second more before I put it on. I felt like a missing piece of me was just placed back where it belonged.

I glanced down at the watch around my wrist it said it was 8am. _Good, maybe I can get Rose to take a nap._

I looked back at my daughter who was staring back at me. "Rose honey, would you like to take a nap?"

She just looked back at me and yawned. Within seconds she nodded her head.

I walked over to her and took her little shoes off. Quickly I found the bag where I packed her clothing and I took out her cute pink footy pajamas. I got her changed quickly and I walked over towards the headboard of my bed. I grabbed my pillow which I had forgotten along with my blankets. But luckily they all remained in the exact spots I left them. I fluffed up the pillows and placed them back on the bed.

I picked up Rose who was all sleepy eyed now and placed her up by the pillows. I tucked her in under the blankets and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

_Now what do I do? I got a little bit of money and a big farm to rebuild. _

I got up from the bed and walked over to the wooden chest over by the front door. I opened it to find all of my tools just as I left them. _Thank goddess they are all still here and that I had them all upgraded fully before I left. I don't know what I would do if they weren't._

I took my hoe and my watering can out of the chest. I looked back at Rose, she was still in a blissful sleep. Silently I tiptoed over to the door and opened it.

I walked out onto my field and I looked around. _So many weeds. Where do I start?_

After a few minutes I decided on clearing the section of field closest to the shipment bin. It didn't take me long to clear an area large enough for two bags of turnip seeds and one bag of cabbage seeds. I know I haven't done farm work in over two years, but I fell right back into the rhythm of it quite easily.

When I was done clearing my field for now I quietly peaked into my house. Inside my Rose was still in a blissful sleep. I looked at my watch it said it was 8:40am. I did the math in my head. _Normally Rose sleeps for a good hour and a half when she takes a nap, so I still got time to run to the store._

I quietly shut the door to my house and I left for the store. It was still early morning so still no one was out and about in town. As I rounded the corner past the library I walked past Kai.

"Hi Claire!" he said stopping.

"Hi."

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Taking a nap at home." I said.

"Are you all settled yet?"

"Kind of." I mumbled.

"Oh. Have you gone to see anyone yet?" he asked like he was trying to pull information out of me.

_What is he wanting to know?_

"No. I've only seen you and Zack." I said smiling. "But I really got to get to the store and buy some seeds before Rose wakes up." I added.

"I'll see you later then." he said.

"Of course." I said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." he said as I turned back around and headed toward the store.

**Gray's POV**

I just started at him. I wanted to believe him, but this was Kai. Two days ago he came busting in here saying he saw aliens at the beach.

"I'm not kidding you. She's back to stay. She should be at her farm now." Kai said.

Before I knew it I was running out the door. I truly didn't know when I dropped the tool, if my grandpa was yelling at me, or when I was out the door. All I knew was that I needed to see her.

It didn't take me long to reach Claire's farm. I looked around at the familiar field. Even after Claire left I always dropped by the farm to make sure everything was kept just as she left it and to see if she had come back. _Kai better be right. If he isn't I will break his neck. _

As I approached her house I just gazed out at the field. _Something's wrong. The field has been cleared by the shipment bin! Oh goddess please let Claire be back._

"Claire?" I called hoping to see her smiling face appear form the house or the barn. Seconds past, and nothing.

"Claire!" I yelled louder. Nothing.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled as loud as I could. After a few second I head nothing, I saw nothing, no one. I could feel my heart break all over again.

_But the field is cleared in that one spot._

_But Kai could have been playing a prank on you._

_Would he do that?_

_I really don't know. _

_But he is going to pay._

_Yes he is._

I decided to make one more attempt at finding Claire. _Maybe she's inside the house?_

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Claire?" I called. After a second I banged harder and harder. "CLAIRE!"

I paused for a second and listened. I heard the faint sound of something hitting the ground. _What was that?_

"MOMMY!" yelled someone in a baby tone. After that yell only crying could be heard.

_What the hell? _I quickly opened the door and saw a toddler on the floor next to the bed crying. _Wait, what? Why is there a baby here? And crying? Oh yeah, my banging and yelling probably caused the crying, but why is there a baby here? Kai said Claire had come back. _

I could feel my heart tighten and shatter as I realized what everything meant. _Claire came back……married and with a child. Her child._

At this moment a black hole would appear cheerful compared to how I feel right now.

_But what do I do now?_

_Stop the baby from crying._

_How do I do that?_

_I don't know, I'm just your thoughts. _

I walked up to the crying child. Her cries were making me feel worse. As I got closer I examined her face. It looks familiar. I could see the heart shape face that was like Claire's and the shape of the eyes and nose, and even the skin tone were Claire's as well.

_This is really Claire's child._

"Hello?" I said really softly when I reached her.

Her cries turned to little sniffles as she looked up at me with piercing sapphire eyes.

I know she's only a toddler but that look made me want to run far away. She looked like she was going to kill me at any second.

"Where's my MOMMA?" the little girl yelled through her sniffles.

"I don't know. What is your mamma's name?" I asked her softly.

_Please don't say Claire. Please don't say Claire._

"My momma's name is Claire." she said in a her baby voice. Her eyes were still teary.

_I could feel my entire body go numb. No, it can't be my Claire. It can't be._

"I'm sure she will be back soon." I said softly. "Where's your daddy then?" I asked. _I have to meet this jerk that stole my Claire. _

"I don't got one." she said looking at the floor.

_No father? _

"Why not?" I asked innocently. _She may know something. _

"I've never had one." she said still looking at the floor.

_I guess this is something I got to find out from Claire._

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Rose." she said softly as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

_"Gray do you think I'm beautiful?" Claire asked one spring afternoon when we were having a small picnic at the top of Mother's hill. _

"Uh…er…..er…." _Say yes damn it! Gray stop being such a wimp! _

_I looked over at her. Every second that passed she looked more and more hurt._

_Damn it why did she ask me this. I'm not her boyfriend!_

_But you so want to be._

_Shut up!_

_I'm right aren't I?_

_Maybe._

_I love it when I'm right._

_Shut up! Seriously._

_Great now I got to come up with a really good answer. I'm taking too long!_

_"Nothing but a rose could be more beautiful." I said picking a small moon drop flower that was next to me. I handed it to her._

_Claire just looked at me wide eyed as she took the flower. She obviously was not expecting that answer. She just smiled._

_"Thank you." I heard her mumbled softly and clearly embarrassed._

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Gray." I said snapping out of the memory.

Rose gave me a smile that I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was Claire's smile.

_I can't wait to hear what Claire has to tell me. _

__________________________________________________________________________

**Did you all enjoy this chapter? Was it worth the wait? I hope so!!! I'll update as quickly as possible. But next I'll be working on Chapter 15 of my **_**How the Little Things Can Change Your Life. **_**(Gulp. I'm having a little writers block on that, sry).**

**See you all soon!!!**

**Icefire149**


	5. What Claire had to say

**Icefire149 here! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter!!! WOW! By the time I got home from school my inbox was overflowing with reviews!!! Thank you all for reviewing (now just keep reviewing, lol). I hope you all enjoy this!!!**

**I'm sorry for how long its taken for me to update. School has just been a killer lately. I'm working hard on these stories it just takes me a while to get them typed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I really wish I owned Harvest Moon, but I don't. Life sucks that way, doesn't it?**

**Gray's POV**

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Gray." I said snapping out of the memory.

Rose gave me a smile that I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was Claire's smile.

_I can't wait to hear what Claire has to tell me. _

**Rose's POV**

_Why is Gray in my house? Does he really know momma? _

I just watched him as he walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

_He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before? Maybe he's in one of momma's pictures? Maybe._

I walked up to him and just looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Do you really know my Momma?" I asked.

He just smiled and said, "Yes. I've known her for a very long time."

_I think he's telling the truth._

"Don't worry. I really do know your mom. I'm just going to wait here until she gets back, ok?" he said softly.

I nodded as I yawned. Sleep was taking over me again.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV with me?" he said.

I nodded as I climbed onto the couch. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**Claire's POV**

I counted the amount of seed bags again as I walked back to my farm. I slid my bag back on my shoulder as I reached for the door knob. I opened the door quietly tiptoed inside, and shut the door.

_Please still be asleep._

I turned around to see that the absolute unexpected staring at me, Gray.

_Oh goddess why is he here? Am I dreaming?_

"Hi Claire." he said.

_Crap! I'm not dreaming!_

"Aren't there laws against breaking an entering?"

"Most likely." he said smirking.

I couldn't help it, I started smiling. _Same old Gray. _

I looked over to my bed, Rose was gone.

"Where is my daughter?" I said panicking now.

"Don't worry and be quiet. Rose is right here." he said calmly and motioning with his hands for me to come over.

I walked over to the couch and saw Rose curled up asleep using Gray's side as a pillow.

_Oh goddess don't tell me he figured it out!_

"Why did you leave?" Gray said giving me a blank look with his eyes.

_Wait what? What's going on! He's in my house, he found my daughter. Why is he here? _Feeling confused I looked back to his face. He was waiting for my answer.

"I didn't want to. I had to…" I said in a whisper and looking at the floor.

_What do I tell him? The truth? Could he handle the truth. Would he ever speak to me again? What do I do?_

_Lie._

_What?_

_Tell him the story you told Kai and Zack._

_But Gray needs to know!_

_Now is not the time._

_When's the right time?_

_Only you know._

_Tell me!_

_No!_

_Tell me!_

_No._

_Please?_

_La la la, I can't hear you!_

_You're a jerk!_

_Whatever, I'm just your thoughts._

"Claire?" Gray said looking at me like I had three heads. "You ok?"

I snapped my head up and my eyes met his panicked expression.

_Why does he look panicked?_

Just then I felt a tear slide down my cheek. That's why. I'm crying.

_Stupid tears. Stop crying!_

I looked back to his face. The look told me 'Please just tell me'. That look made my heart feel like he twisted it into knots.

"I didn't want to go, but…but my cousin made me leave." I whispered, but I knew he heard me. _I hate lying. I don't know how long I can keep this up. _"She said there was an emergency and needed me right away. I didn't know how long I would be away so I just took what I could and left. I wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't get my self to do it." I said whispering still. I was so guilty feeling I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"What was the emergency?" Gray asked looking blank faced. He glanced down at Rose.

_Does he believe me?_

I took a step closer so I could see her. She was stirring out of sleep a bit before she fell back into a deep sleep.

"She was pregnant. And she was scared and didn't know what to do. So I helped her through her pregnancy and when she gave birth she decided that she wasn't ready for a child. I adopted Rose, and she is my daughter." I said while staring at Rose.

"Oh, ok. That's a very nice thing you did for your cousin." he said mumbling a bit.

I looked up at him. Gray seemed more relaxed. "Yes it is a very nice thing I did for my cousin." I mumbled. _Why am I lying to him?_

"So……how long is the little one going to trap me here?" Gray asked in a joking tone.

_He's not going to question me further? He believed me? Seriously? No, he has to have figured it out._

"I really don't know." I said stepping closer so I could see my Rose more clearly. "She never takes to anyone quickly. Normally she just hides behind me and barely speaks. You're the first person besides me that she's taken to." I said smiling a bit.

"Really?" Gray said looking at me now.

"Yup." I said smiling. _Good thing that she likes him._

Just then Rose started to stir a bit.

"Rose honey." I said softly and taking a step closer.

She moved a little.

"Rose? Wake up." I said softly.

Rose opened her eyes and just stared at me for a moment. "Momma!" she said sitting up.

"Hi sweetheart." I said with a small laugh.

Rose smiled then looked up at Gray. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked him.

"Not long." he said sweetly.

_I wonder if he's figured it out? _

_How can he not?_

_I don't know. _

_But Rose is his carbon copy. Any one with half a brain can see this!_

_Then again Gray has never been the brightest light in the bunch._

"Claire?"

I snapped my head up to see two identical sets of sapphire eyes gazing upon me.

"Day dreaming?" Gray said.

"Just thinking." I said quickly.

Gray just nodded and then looked down at Rose. She had climbed into his lap and was just sitting there looking up at him.

I just smiled it was a picture perfect moment.

**Gray's POV**

"Sleepy?" I said to Rose.

"Yes." she muttered in a small voice.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV with me?" I said.

Rose nodded and climbed onto the couch. Within minutes she was asleep.

I looked down at her sleeping face. _She is Claire's exact image. She has her beauty, the shape of her face, her nose, and the shape of her eyes. But Rose doesn't have her eyes. Who's eyes are these? They are so familiar but I can't put my finger on where I've seen them before. _

_What did Claire do? Why did she leave? Why not even a goodbye. Why?_

Just then the door began to move.

I took a deep breath. _Remember to let the air out you idiot! Stay calm and find out what you need to know._

Claire quickly and silently slid inside her house and closed the door.

_Show time._

She turned around and froze.

_I've never seen her look this confused. What's wrong? She doesn't want to see me? Why doesn't she want to see me._

_Maybe she's just surprised that your in her house without her permission!_

_True._

_Well say something!_

"Hi Claire." I said.

_That's all you can come up with?_

_Shut up. I had no time to think._

I looked back at Claire. She looked less surprised now and I could tell she was fighting a smile.

"Aren't there laws against breaking an entering?" she said suddenly.

"Most likely." I said smirking. This moment was like how it used to be. In a way I felt like a missing piece of me was found.

Claire who was still fighting a smile lost. She started smiling and she looked like she was thinking something.

All of a sudden she looked over at her bed and a pure look of terror over took her face.

"Where is my daughter?" she said panicking now.

"Don't worry and be quiet. Rose is right here." I said calmly and motioning with my hands for her to come over.

She walked over to the couch and saw Rose curled up asleep using my side as a pillow.

I looked up at her panicking face and saw it calm.

_If I'm going to find out why she left, it's now or never._

"Why did you leave?" I said.

Claire looked taken back. She stared into my face for a moment.

_What is she thinking? Do I deserve the truth? Is that what she's thinking? Or is it too hard for her too tell me? She knows she can tell me anything right? What is going on in her head?_

"I didn't want to. I had to…" She said in a whisper and looking at the floor.

_Oh goddess don't tell me I just made her upset. Is the reason too much for her to tell me? Oh goddess what's wrong?_

"Claire?" I said looking at her. "You ok?"

She snapped her head up and her eyes met mine.

_Oh no, why is she crying? What did I do?_

Claire just looked at me. Confusion seemed to show in her eyes. Just then a tear slid down her cheek. The sudden flash in her eyes told me that she didn't know she was crying.

I guess Claire still doesn't like anyone to see her when she cries.

She looked back to me. "I didn't want to go, but…but my cousin made me leave." she whispered and paused. "She said there was an emergency and needed me right away. I didn't know how long I would be away so I just took what I could and left. I wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't get my self to do it." Claire said whispering still and looking at the floor.

"What was the emergency?" I asked. I glanced down at Rose. _But when did she get pregnant with Rose? This child is Claire's. There's no doubt that Rose is purely Claire's daughter._

Claire took a step closer and gazed down at Rose. Rose was stirring out of sleep a bit before she fell back into a deep sleep.

I looked into Claire's eyes and awaited a response.

"She was pregnant. And she was scared and didn't know what to do. So I helped her through her pregnancy and when she gave birth she decided that she wasn't ready for a child. I adopted Rose, and she is my daughter." she said never taking her eyes off of Rose.

"Oh, ok. That's a very nice thing you did for your cousin." I said mumbling a bit.

_Wait what? You adopted Rose from your cousin? Is this the truth?_

_Just go with it?_

_Why? I don't believe her._

_Look at her. She's not ready to tell the real story._

_Give her time._

_But I want to know who was the jerk that got her pregnant. _

_She'll tell you when it's the right time._

"Yes it is a very nice thing I did for my cousin." she mumbled.

_Change the subject._

"So……how long is the little one going to trap me here?" I asked in a joking.

Claire stared at me for a moment.

_What is she thinking? _

"I really don't know." She said stepping closer. "She never takes to anyone quickly. Normally she just hides behind me and barely speaks. You're the first person besides me that she's taken to." She said looking amused.

"Really?" I said looking at Claire.

"Yup." She said smiling.

Just then Rose started to stir a bit.

"Rose honey." Claire said softly and taking a step closer.

She moved a little.

"Rose? Wake up." Claire said softly.

Rose opened her eyes and just stared at Claire for a moment. "Momma!" she said sitting up.

"Hi sweetheart." Claire said with a small laugh.

Rose smiled then looked up at me. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked me.

"Not long." I said sweetly.

Rose nodded and looked over at Claire.

I followed her gaze and looked at Claire. She looked like she was daydreaming again.

"Claire?" I said.

She snapped her head up and looked at me and Rose.

"Day dreaming?" I said.

"Just thinking." Claire said quickly.

I nodded.

_What the hell?_

I looked down and saw Rose sitting in my lap. She was looking back up at me with a big grin.

_I wonder why she says Rose his her niece? I know this has to be Claire's daughter, she looks too much like Claire._

I looked over at Claire, she was smiling.

_I wonder what she's thinking?_

"Claire?" I said snapping her out of thought.

"Yeah?"

"So have you been around town yet? Who knows your back?" I asked.

_I better not be the idiot that was the last to know that she was back. _

"Not really." Claire said. She looked down at her watch. "We only arrived a little bit a ago today. I've only seen Zack, Kai, and Karen." she said pulling out a bag of seeds.

I could feel myself smile. _Thank goddess that I'm not the idiot who didn't know she was back. _

I looked down at Rose. She was still just looking up at me with a big smile.

"You want to go and get some ice cream?" I asked Rose.

Her smile got bigger as she nodded. Then she looked over at Claire and said, "Can we?"

Claire nodded while fighting a big smile.

"YAY!" Rose yelled as she flew off me and over to her mom.

At the same time I flew in the air because I was startled by the sudden shout and movement of the little girl. My eyes must have looked panicked when I looked over at Claire because she was biting her lip to keep the laughter in.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ladies first." I said motioning with my hands for her and Rose to go out the door.

Claire looked at me suspiciously as she took a step forward then she froze and continued to stare at me.

I kept a smile on my face.

_Why isn't she going?_

_Oh I don't know. Maybe it has to do with that time you dumped a bucket of water on her and Ann at Ann's birthday party._

_Oh yeah! They didn't see that coming when the opened the door._

_Yeah, and it ruined their dresses._

_But it was funny._

_Yeah, but Claire won't go through a doorway first anymore._

_True._

The memory was making me smirk and Claire looked at me even more suspicious.

"Mommy?" Rose cried.

Both Claire and I looked down at her.

"Ice cream!" she yelled. A spark of annoyance and anger shone in her eyes.

"One minute Rose." Claire said calmly.

_Where does this child get this anger from? I know Claire has a temper but it takes a bit of provoking before she snaps. Who ever she got this temper from I don't ever want to pick I fight with him._

_Why?_

_Because a child doesn't get this kind of temper off the wind. Her father must be some big dude with a huge temper._

_Maybe his temper caused him to hurt Claire, and that's why she won't tell us the truth. _

_Maybe. But if its true, I'm kicking his ass._

"Gray."

I snapped my attention back to Claire. "Hmmm?"

"Can we go?"

"Yeah." I said walking out the door first.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Rose yelled.

We left Claire's farm and decided to go the long way through town to go to Kai's small restaurant. As we walked past my Grandpa's shop I could feel that we were being watched.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Claire said while taking a peak down at her daughter that was walking next to her and was holding her hand.

**SLAM!**

Went a nearby door.

"GRAY!" yelled my Grandpa Saibara.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully be posting the next one soon! Also I posted a new poll on my profile page, check it out! See ya in chapter 6!!!!**


	6. Saibara remembers

**Hello, Icefire149 here! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! I got so many reviews and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank You! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and if you haven't already please view the new poll on my profile page. Thank you.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon, it would be epic if I did though. LoL**

**Chapter 6!!!!!!!**

**Gray's POV**

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Claire said while taking a peak down at her daughter that was walking next to her and was holding her hand.

**SLAM!**

Went a nearby door.

"GRAY!" yelled my Grandpa Saibara.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_He's going to kill us._

_What do you mean by us? I'm the only one he's going to kill. You're just my thoughts._

_Yay for me then!_

_Shut up._

I turned around to be see my Grandpa not looking mad, but stunned.

_What's up with him?_

"Is that you Claire?" he said in a calm tone with a puzzled look.

Claire nodded. "How are you Saibara?" she said.

"Good." he said smiling.

_Thank goddess for Claire. If she wasn't here I would be getting yelled at right now. Thank goddess that my Grandpa likes Claire more than me._

_I'm sure he loves you._

_Seriously?_

_No._

_Thanks._

_I'm joking. Of course he likes you._

_Sometimes I wonder._

I looked at Saibara after realizing he wasn't yelling at me.

Saibara was just staring at Claire or maybe Rose, who was hiding behind Claire at this point.

_Who is he looking at Claire or Rose?_

Saibara looked up and met my eyes. "Inside the shop now." he said calmly.

I turned to look at Claire. My glance said everything to her. I knew she would understand. She nodded as I started walking into my Grandpa's shop.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! He's going to kill me for running out of the shop!_

_Maybe not._

My hand froze on the doorknob of the blacksmith shop.

_Are you mental?! You know him just as well as I do and he's going to kill me._

_But did you see how fast his rage disappeared when he saw Claire?_

_Yeah._

_You may actually be able to get out of this place alive. _

_Maybe._

"Gray?" said the all too familiar gruff voice of my Grandpa.

_Shit!_

"Yes." I said not turning to face him.

"Are you just going to stand there or go inside?!!!" he said with escalating anger.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and entered.

_Don't get angry. You don't want to go back out there to Clare and Rose if your in the mood to kill someone. You can't take your anger out on them._

_Right._

_Just keep taking deep breaths._

_Ok!_

_What?_

_Stop nagging. Your starting to become my mother._

_Shut up._

"Gray?" Saibara said.

I turned around to face him. He looked at me not with the usual anger. Actually I don't know how he was looking at me. His eyes were distant, like he was lost in thought.

"Sir?" I said stepping closer.

_What's up with him? Is he ok?_

His gaze met mine instantly.

"You got the rest of the day off. Be back at work on time first thing Wednesday morning." he said looking away.

_Wednesday? But tomorrow is Tuesday? Is he serious?_

"Tomorrow's Tuesday. I get the whole day off?" I said making sure I heard him right.

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?!!!" he yelled.

The sudden outburst made me jump a little.

_Why didn't I see that coming?_

"Now go get out!" Saibara yelled pointing at the door.

_Shit, what did I do wrong?_

_I don't know._

_But I had to do something to piss him off this much._

_I still don't know._

"Get out!!!!" Saibara yelled again.

I was out the door as quick as I could and slammed it behind me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Everything ok?" Claire said quietly.

I didn't have to look over at her to know that she had that look of concern in her eyes. I let the air out of my lungs wishing it would take all of my problems away.

**Saibara's POV**

_Who does that boy think he is? How dare he just run out of here and drop the tool he was working on. Nothing could be that important that he had the right to just leave like that._

_Was there a reason?_

_I don't know. If there was if better have been a damn good reason._

"Sir?" said a familiar voice.

I snapped my head up and saw the closest person my grandson has to a friend, Kai. His forehead was creased with a serious look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you just dazed out a little and I wasn't sure if you were ok." he said closing his eyes, smiling, and running his hand over his purple bandanna.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." I said almost mumbling.

_He's a good boy, Gray could learn a thing or two from him. _

"Well anyways see ya later Mr. Great-grandpa." Kai called as he went out the door.

"What did you say boy?"

"Nothing." he called as he shut the door. I didn't have to see his face to know he had a wide grin on it.

_I just wish I could get rid of his nonsense though._

_But what was he talking about?_

I walked over to the tool Gray carelessly dropped and left on the floor. I brought it over to the worktable and began finishing the tool as I let my thoughts begin to wander.

After a while something caught my eye as I was finishing the tool. It was a flash of yellow. Then I saw a familiar blue hat.

_So there's my runaway grandson. _

I walked out the door of my shop and let the door slam behind me. Gray's body stiffened as he stopped walking.

"GRAY!" I yelled. _How dare that good for nothing grandson of mine just run out of here then stroll around town like he has nothing better to do. When I get my hands on him he is going to…W-what? Is that Claire? Oh goddess no, don't let that be Claire. I don't think that boy could survive if she left again._

"Is that you Claire?" I said.

Claire nodded. "How are you Saibara?" she said.

"Good." I said smiling. _Please don't hurt that boy again. _

Then a sudden movement next to Claire caught my eye. _What is that? _Instantly a little girl with curls of red hair and two sapphire eyes peaked out at me from behind Claire's legs. The most intelligent look, a look beyond her years was in her eyes. The last time I saw that same look was many years ago in the strikingly similar sapphire eyes of my grandson. The look of intelligence, I used to call it.

I looked up and met the two sapphire eyes of my grandson. "Inside the shop now." I said calmly.

Gray turned to look at Claire. She nodded as he started walking into my shop.

I glanced over at Claire then down at the child. There was no doubt in my mind that the child was Gray's. Now I wonder if he knows. I looked back to the direction I was walking and realized I was just about to walk into Gray. _Why did he stop? _I thought as I felt my anger rising again.

"Gray?" I said.

Gray stiffened again. "Yes." he said not turning to face me.

"Are you just going to stand there or go inside?!!!" I said angry.

He took a deep breath, opened the door, and entered. I followed right behind him.

_I can't believe I'm a great grandpa now. I never thought I would be. Gray has the social skills of a rock I never thought he would have a child. Is that why Claire left? She's been gone what a few years? The child looks only a few years old. _

"Gray?" I said. _Does he know? Is it my place to tell him my opinion?_

He turned around to face me.

_No. It's isn't._

"Sir?" he said stepping closer.

I looked up at him and said, "You got the rest of the day off. Be back at work on time first thing Wednesday morning." _If he doesn't know then Claire needs to tell him. He needs to spend time with them anyways. _I looked away from him.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday. I get the whole day off?" Gray said.

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?!!!" I yelled. _One thing I can never tolerate, stupidity. I just told him. He needs to listen more. _"Now go get out!" I yelled pointing at the door.

Gray just stood there looking like an idiot.

I could feel my temper rising. "Get out!!!!" I yelled again.

He was out the door quick and slammed it.

I unlocked the door to my room and went inside. Sitting on my bed I reached under it for a small wooden box. It was covered in dust to I blew it all off. Instantly I began choking on the cloud of dust. I ran out of my room coughing and sat at my work bench.

I opened the box and felt a wave of memories overflow my thoughts. The box was full of old pictures. Mostly from my childhood from when I was a young adult. But the pictures I was looking for aren't that old. My hands flipped through the pictures until I found the one I wanted.

"Here it is." I mumbled to myself.

I pulled a very worn at the edges picture from 17 years ago. My eyes fell instantly on the smiling red head toddler. His hair was going in every direction in a good messy way but the longer stands curled. He was looking at the camera with his big sapphire eyes. The camera was a new object to the boy. He looked upon it with his intelligent eyes, minutes before his mother had taught him how to take a picture.

Even though the day was many years ago it was a vivid in my mind as if it happened only seconds ago.

_"Dad it's such a beautiful day. Lets take some pictures while where here visiting." my daughter Isabelle said. Her long blonde hair was down in curls and I came to the middle of her back. I always admired how she looked like her mother especially since I lost her back a few years ago. _

_Isabelle and her husband had come on their monthly visit to Mineral Town. My daughter always worried too much about my health. I'm healthy as a horse, I'm constantly telling her. But she never listens. They also have another reason for coming, Gray. He loves coming to Mineral Town, he's always found the country fascinating. He studies everything with his 'intelligent eyes' as I call it. _

_That boy of is gifted. I know it. He's three years old and yet he doesn't act like a child at that age would, he just seems wiser beyond his years. If only I knew that in the near future it would prove a burden more than a gift._

_"Sure. The sky is so blue, lets go up by the hot springs. We should get some good pictures there." I said. _

_"Come on Gray." Isabelle said as she took her son's hand and began walking towards the hot springs. _

_Instantly Gray ran to his mother's side and took her hand._

_"Looks like you got some competition." I said joking to my son-in-law. We were a bit behind. Isabelle was lost in the magic of the land as she told her son all kinds of things about the land and animals. _

_"I really do." he said frowning a bit. Turning to me he said, "That boy is glued to her side no matter what. The only time I get to spend with my wife alone is late at night. I don't know if I can take it anymore.". _

_Surely he can't be telling the truth? I just stared at him in disbelief. _

_"I'm not kidding." he said blankly._

_I looked over at Gray. His head was turned, his eyes on me. _

_I knew in my heart that he heard every word and understood._

_Gray turned his head back to his mother and began to pay attention again._

_"The boy could hear you." I said quietly to my son-in-law._

_"I doubt he could. Besides he's only three it will all be forgotten with in minutes if he even heard." he said._

_"I don't think so. The boy is quite gifted can't you tell.?" I said trying to control my temper. Back then I could control my temper much better than I can now. _

_Only a few weeks later the car accident that killed my daughter and her husband occurred. There was only one survivor in the accident, Gray. He was a little beat up but he didn't care. All he cared about was what happened to his mother. _

_His gift became a burden that day when I told him what had happened. Gray may have been a very young child but he understood. Deep in my heart I think he still remembers that day even now._

The more I stared at the photos the more the memories flooded back and the wounds of the past became fresh again. But the pictures proved my point. The little girl that was at Claire's side resembles the little Gray in the worn photo perfectly. It seems I may be a great-grandpa after all.

__________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll be working hard on the next chapter soon. But I got lots of end of the school year work that's keeping me busy. But while you all are waiting please read (and re-read as much as you want) my stories. If you haven't been to my profile page yet I suggest you should. I post story ideas, I got a new poll, and I try to update where I'm at on stories as much as possible so you know how close I am at finishing a chapter. And currently I've been writing stories for the village square forum writing contest. So you can go check some of those stories out, and if you like them remember to check the forum for when voting starts. See ya soon in chapter 7!!!!**


	7. Ice cream

**Hello! Icefire149 here! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters**

**Kai's POV**

_I can't believe Claire is back! It's been a very lonely two years. I know I got Popuri and Gray but that piece was always missing. I'm just shocked to see her with a daughter! I know she likes Gray but damn I didn't know something had happened between them._

_ Rose is her cousin's daughter, yeah then my name's Charlotte then! There is no way in hell that, that little girl isn't her whole blooded daughter. I just wish Claire would tell me the truth. Both truths, Claire is her daughter and that Gray is her father. That child is Gray's little clone. Yes she looks like Claire but there's just so much Gray in her._

_I wonder how everything went with Gray seeing Claire again. Does he know the real truth? _

_Probably not. She didn't tell you the truth and you're her best friend. _

_Yeah but then I saw her the second she got off the boat. I doubt she even had a chance to think._

_True._

I opened the door to my small beach restaurant and closed the it behind me. "Cooking time." I mumbled to myself smiling a bit as I began taking various ingredients out of the cabinets. Cooking has always been my first love and will always be my love. I know I love my Popuri but what I feel for my cooking is different. It's a gift you could say.

**Bang.**

I looked up and saw the three people I just wanted to see.

"Hi Kai." Claire said sitting down at the chair in front of the counter.

"Hi." I heard faintly. I looked at Claire knowing that's where the noise came from. Then I realized it came from Rose who was sitting in her mother's lap.

"Hello there Rose." I said leaning on the table so I was level with her little face.

She just giggled and smiled.

_I have such a way with women. _

I looked up to see Gray sitting next to Claire. _Damn they look like a real family. I wonder if Gray knows?_

"So Claire who was this young lady's father again?" I said looking her in the eyes. For as long as I've known her I've concluded the one way to tell if she's lying. You have to be quick noticing the small spark in her eyes as she answers.

Instantly I saw Gray perk up and look from me to Claire and back again.

"Rose honey why don't you go exploring around Kai's restaurant?" Claire said snapping her daughter out of a daydream.

The small child nodded and Claire put her on the floor.

"Don't go outside." she called as Rose went towards the door. Turing back to me she said coolly, "I never told you who her father is."

"Well who is it? She looks so familiar." I said innocently and glancing towards Gray. His eyes were locked on Claire's face waiting for her answer.

_If she hasn't told him has he guessed its him?_

Right on cue with that spark she said, "Kai I told you she's my cousin's daughter. I don't have the faintest clue."

_Damn. Why isn't she telling me? Could I be wrong?_

"Shoot, where's Rose." Claire said looking around in a panic.

I glanced over the table and looked around. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Why is she so darn stubborn?" Claire mumbled as she got up and ran out the door.

"I guess we'll have to go." Gray mumbled as he got up.

"Did you guys come here for something?" I asked. _I never turn away business, never._

"Oh yeah. Rose wanted some ice cream." Gray said.

"What flavor?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine I guess."

**Gray's POV **

"Oh yeah. Rose wanted some ice cream." I said.

"What flavor?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine I guess."

Kai turned around and began making a small ice cream cone. I turned around to look at the open door. _I hope Rose is ok. I guess Claire has her hands full. _I thought knowing I was grinning now.

"Gray?"

I turned around and Kai handed me an ice cream cone.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Gray?"

"What Kai?"

"Doesn't Rose look a bit familiar to you?" Kai asked looking innocent.

_Well hell yeah she looks familiar! She looks almost exactly like Claire. Damn it. I wish Claire said who her father was. I know that child has to be Claire's and I need to know who the creep is that got her pregnant! The second I find him, oh he is going to be so sorry. He has to be some creep for getting her pregnant and leaving her to care for Rose alone. I know Claire is stubborn and can take care of her self, but she is going to need help at some point._

"Gray?"

"Sorry, got lost in thought. Yeah she looks familiar." I rambled. "Rose looks just like Claire."

"Really? I see little bits of Claire in her but…."

"What Kai?"

_Where is he going with this?_

"She looks mostly like someone else I know." Kai said looking at the floor.

_Does he know? Oh goddess don't tell me it's a possibility he's the father! I'll kill him! _"Who?" I said trying to be calm.

"yfhjgk"

"What did you say?"

"yoiueh"

"Louder." I said beginning to feel annoyed.

"You." Kai said clear as day and looking me right in the eyes.

_What did he just say? _"Wait who?" I said trying to clear my head. I must have misunderstood him.

"You."

_Me? No. There is no way Rose is mine. Making a baby requires….oh, OH! But that was so long ago. Can it be possible? No, no. It only happened once and it was so long ago I doubt that one little time could have been it. There is no way Rose is mine. It's impossible. What happened between me and Claire happened what, three four years ago or something like that. Rose is what two? Yeah it can't be possible._

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kai said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't DO THAT AGAIN!"

"What?"

_Is he stupid? Does he enjoy making me angry? Sometimes I think he does._

"Don't wave your hand in front of my face like that again. Annoying doesn't even begin to cover how it feels to have some one do that." I said trying to be calm. "And there is no way that Rose is mine." I added as I left Kai's restaurant.

_If only she was mine._

**Claire's POV**

"Rose! Rose!" I yelled as I ran out onto the beach. _Please goddess please don't let her get near the water! _I looked around in every direction and saw no sign of her. As I looked down I saw tiny little shoe prints in the sand. _Oh thank you goddess! Please let these be Rose's. _

I followed the shoe prints until the ended at the small steps leading towards the town square. _Great all I need is for Manna to see Rose alone and before I know it everyone in town will hear what a horrible mother I am. I hate gossip so much._

Running into the town square I looked in every direction. _Oh goddess thank you. _There she was running around chasing the birds.

"ROSE!" I yelled. She froze and stared at the ground. "Rose what do you think you are doing?" I yelled as I began walking towards her.

She turned towards me, still staring at the ground with a guilty look and said, "I wanted to see everything."

"I understand Rose but you just can't go wandering off on your own." I said calmly.

"Claire!" yelled a familiar voice.

I grabbed Rose's hand before I turned to face the person calling. I didn't want Rose wandering off again.

"I found her." I said smiling to Gray.

"Here's her ice cream." he mumbled and handing me a small ice cream cone.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he mumbled.

That's when I noticed that he had an annoyed angry look on his face. Goddess, what did Kai do now to upset him?

"Mama?" Rose said tugging at my overalls.

"Yes?"

"I want my ice cream." she said with a big smile.

"Don't think your not still in trouble for running off. Do you know how worried I was?" I said looking at Rose. I caught though a quick smirk on Gray's face that quickly disappeared.

Rose just looked at the ground guilty.

"We're going home now and if you behave you can have your ice cream when we get there." I said calmly.

Rose just looked at me with her big sapphire eyes. With a familiar flash in them she yelled, "I WANT MY ICE CREAM!"

"No."

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!"

"No Rose. Lets go home." I said pulling her slightly so we could get moving, but Rose refused to move.

"ICE CREAM NOW!"

"Claire give her the ice cream for goddess sake." Gray said.

"No. If she can't be a good girl then she doesn't get her ice cream." I said simply.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" Rose yelled. Her face was almost as red as her hair.

Why does she have to have his temper? Why? Goddess why? I can't take these temper tantrums anymore. I can feel my anger rising.

"Claire give her the ice cream." Gray said again.

"No." I snapped at him. My own temper was taking the better of me. Letting go of Rose's hand I walked over to the trash can and threw the small ice cream cone away.

"ICE CREAM CONE! ICE CREAM CONE!" Rose screamed as I walked up to her and picked her up.

"I told you to give her the damn cone."

I just glared at his sulking face. "Lets go home." I said as she began thrashing. "Rose stop it! NOW!" I yelled. When I start yelling she knows she's crossed the line. So she just looked at the ground sulking. I glanced at Gray and noticed that Rose's expression was the same as his. Great what do I do now with two sulking children?

I began walking out of the town square when I noticed that there was an audience of Manna, Sasha, and Anna. How damn lovely.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how long it will be until I get the next one posted. The next couple weeks are a bit crazy for me. But don't worry I'll get it posted soon! Be sure to read and review!!!! And check out my profile! Lots of stuff there! And a new poll!!!! See ya later!!!!**


	8. Gray the Babysitter

***Plays AC/DC Back in Black CD* **

** Icefire149 is back from the black hole of no internet….kind of. So since the economy is still in the toilet I still lack the money for internet. So how am I possibly back? Well since I am an awesome senior in high school I have a free period every other day, therefore, internet access in the library! Wooo hooo!**

** So I am thrilled to be back. While I was gone I've been developing my writing skills. Its not clearly seen here in my opinion. I write this story for amusement and humor. I've been working on many other stories one is an awesome sci-fi story that's 24chapters long now! So I've been busy. Lol. **

** During all that time I never did forget about this story or How the Little Things Can Change Your Life (which whenever I re-read it my eyes bleed from the poor grammar and spelling…). I am planning on finishing both stories. This story to be honest is only a few chapters from being done. Yay! Then afterwards I most likely will re-post it edited because I would like to make it into a real non-fan fiction story. If I am successful I will be very happy **

** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I would like to say thank you to all my readers new and old. Thank you all for waiting so patiently! Thank you! **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

**Gray's POV**

"I told you to give her the damn cone."

Claire glared at me and said, "Lets go home." As soon as she said that Rose began thrashing. "Rose stop it! NOW!" she yelled. Rose instantly stopped and remained quiet.

I shut my mouth too. Claire doesn't yell much, actually she doesn't have much of a temper. It takes a long time of provoking before she snaps. Rose must have found that out. She was just looking down at the ground sulking.

Claire should have just given her the cone.

I looked up to see Claire begin to walk out of the town square. Naturally, I followed, but suddenly she froze. I could actually see her body stiffen. What?

Then my eyes saw what she saw. We were being watched by three vile creatures far worse than vultures: Manna, Sasha, and Anna.

Peachy, just freaken peachy.

"Gray?" Claire whispered leaning towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please take Rose home?" She said whispering, her soft pale blue eyes ablaze.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Claire was in a merciless mood, and her victims are going to be very sorry. "Of course," I said quickly taking the young child into my arms. I wanted to be long gone when Claire exploded. Its always the cute, quiet, and tiny ones that have the worst tempers. Maybe it's the blonde hair. It's an illusion. A false sense of kindness.

"Gray," she said, her eyes hard as stone.

I blinked and brought myself back to reality.

"Go," she snapped, and I left quickly with Rose.

I decided that it would be better if I took the back way to Claire's farm. There is usually no one out here this time of day. As we got closer to Chicken Lil's I looked down at Rose. She was sitting in my arms, her own little arms wrapped around my neck. Her sapphire blue eyes were looking at the sky, she looked as if she was locked in thought.

She seems so much older.

I know. Look at her eyes, they show so many emotions a child at her age shouldn't show for quite a bit.

Rose is going to be a smart one for sure.

But its not going to be easy.

Don't tell me. I know. Children should be children for as long as they can. The reality of life is too sad to bear at times.

Adulthood sucks.

Agreed.

"Gray! Oh Gray dear!" yelled an older female voice.

I turned towards the source of the sound and saw Lillia standing by her chicken coop. Her face was blanched and her hand was up against the wall, holding herself up.

"What are you doing outside?" I asked stopping on the street.

"I need-" she took a deep breath in. "some help."

For that split second I glanced to the child in my arms; she was still staring at the sky. I then glanced at the road behind me. Crap. What do I do?

Help her. Duh.

But Rose.

Dude! How can you be so heartless?

Claire is going to be pissed if she gets home before I do. She's scary protective of Rose.

If you don't get over there and help her I am going to kick your butt.

How? You're just my thoughts. You don't exist!

Yes I do!

Well, how are you going to beat me up?

….I don't know yet, but I'll find a way!

Right.

Are you being sarcastic with me?

Maybe.

Dude I am so kicking your ass!

All of a sudden a stabbing pain began in the side of my head. "Ow," I whispered involuntarily.

Ok! Ok. I'll help!

The pain stopped.

Damn it! How did you do that?

It's a secret awesome mind trick. Fear me.

No!

Fear me!

"Gray?" Lillia said weakly.

I looked back to the pink haired chicken farmer. She looked extremely ill. "Coming!" I said quickly as I ran towards her. "I'm happy to help you Lillia."

She nodded, her eyes closed for a moment.

"Rose," I said softly, gaining her attention.

Her sapphire blue eyes blinked from the sky to me.

"I'm going to need you to hold on tight. I need to use one of my arms. Ok?"

She smiled with a nod.

"Com on Lillia. Lets get you back into the house," I mumbled as I helped the woman walk back to her house.

When we got inside she collapsed on the couch. She took a deep breath then she really looked at me for the first time, because her eyes widened. "Oh. Who's this?"

"This is Rose," I said putting the small child on the floor. She then hid behind my leg awkwardly. "She's Claire's daughter."

Lillia's expression brightened. "Claire? Did she finally come home?"

I smiled. "Yup. This morning. I was just bringing this one home while Claire takes care of something in town, when you called," I said trying to pry Rose's little vice grip fingers from my leg.

Lillia laughed. "Did Claire finally get married? She's such a sweet girl."

My expression dropped and my chest tightened in annoyance. "No. She's never been married as far as I know." Thank Goddess! I don't think I could handle it if she came back married. Its bad enough thinking she….Rose….ugh! I can't think about this! He could have at least been a man and married her when she found out she was pregnant…..or at least had the manners to not touch her! What kind of idiot….

"How old is she?" Lillia said breaking my thoughts.

"About two I think," I said finally prying her fingers off my leg only to have her cling to the other.

Lillia smiled. "How long ago since Claire left?"

"Around three years." Where is she going with this?

"Ah," she said looking at Rose.

What the hell does that mean?

Then Lillia looked up and met my eyes. "Weren't you and Claire really close?"

"Claire is my best friend, nothing more," I said without emotion.

"Oh yes," she said smiling still. "I'm just getting old."

What was she trying to get at?

I think she thinks Rose is yours dude.

Why on this planet would she think that? Rose looks just like Claire!

I agree with you. I'm just throwing a theory out there.

Yea, but it's pissing me off. I HATE being reminded that Claire has a child. Which means she…..with someone who is not me!

Dude she just came back today. And you don't even remember that one time you two were together. You were so wasted!

I….I just don't want to think about her being with someone else. I….I….

It's simple: you're in love. You love her. You love Claire.

"Anyways!" I started. "What were you doing outside?"

"I was going to feed the chickens."

"Where is that son of yours? I thought that was his job."

"My little Ricky is upstairs asleep hopefully. He's running a fever."

"And he gets to sleep?"

"Of course."

Seriously?

"I'm serious Gray."

Dude she just read your thoughts.

Shut up! Why are you so talkative today?

I don't know. In the mood I guess.

"Gray?"

"Sorry. I'm just not used to it. Whenever I get sick my grandfather still makes me work."

Lillia's smile dropped and she shook her head. "Saibara is way too tough on you. I think I'm going to speak to him when I get a chance."

"Lillia please don't. Saibara will just be harder on me."

She smiled. "Ok Gray." After a pause she said, "Thank you so much for helping me into the house. I'm starting to feel better. I'm going to wait for Popuri to come home. She can feed them."

I nodded.

Looking down at Rose, she mumbled, "Up."

I picked her up.

Lillia laughed.

"What?"

"You two are…just very cute together."

My cheeks burned.

"Well….erm…" I nodded.

"Thank you Gray," she said as I approached and opened the door. "Come visit anytime. Bye Rose," she continued as I left.

It didn't take long to get to Claire's farm from there. Luckily she was not even home yet. I put Rose down and collapsed on the couch. I wonder if she needs help burying the bodies?

At that thought I laughed and pulled my hat over my eyes. Some sleep would be nice.

Bang!

"Grway?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm hungry."

"What was that noise?"

"I tried to get something to eat."

"Did something break?"

Silence.

Crap. I sat straight up; my hat fell to the floor.

Her sapphire blue eyes began filling with tears.

"Rose," I said sweetly.

Tears poured from her eyes.

Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I do?

Again dude, stop her crying.

Ahhhh! That doesn't help.

The tears seemed to come faster and her face began to grow red.

"Rose. Rose honey," I said softly. "Please stop crying." I looked over at the kitchen nothing but a chair was knocked over. Is that it?

"Rose," I said again. "Rose was the chair the only thing that fell?"

"Yes!" she yelled in between sobs.

"Rose honey, that's ok. Look the chair is not broken. Look sweetheart."

The tears continued.

What do I do? What do I do?

"Grway, I-I'm s-s-orrwy!" Rose cried sobbing still.

"Rose honey," I said kneeling on the floor next to her. "It's ok. I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong."

She dove at me then. Her little fingers clung to my jacket.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "It's ok Rose. It's ok."

Slowly her sobs quieted, but her face remained buried in my jacket.

"Claire," I mumbled shaking my head. Where are you? I could use some backup here.

"Yes Grway?"

Startled, I jumped and then I whipped my head to see the source of the sound: a grinning Claire. "Thanks for announcing your presence," I growled.

Claire stood in the doorway still, her back leaning against it. "You're doing a wonderful job."

"But-"

"You disturbed her nap to go for ice cream. She's now extremely exhausted which some times equals her crying over everything."

"So what do I do now?"

Claire tilted her head to the side, she was smiling still.

"Claaaiiirrrrreee."

She laughed.

Rose tilted her head to look up at me.

I looked down. Her eyes were large and not teary, but her cheeks were wet still. The pure innocence and sweetness of her look made me smile. Leaning down towards her tiny ear I whispered, "Look over at the doorway."

She smiled and looked. "MOMMY!" she screamed as she dove from my arms.

The sudden force of her movement knocked me over.

Claire laughed as she picked her daughter up.

"Momma! You're home! I missed you. But Grway took good care of me. We helped this lady and she has pink hair! Pink! Now I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie?"

Claire's eyes met mine. They looked at me questioningly.

Laying flat on the floor I grabbed my hat and put it over my face.


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9**

**Gray's POV**

Spinning. If it wasn't impossible I would swear that my head was spinning. I let my body fall limp onto my bed. I can't believe today. I can't believe it. Is it all just a dream?

Nope. It's the real deal dude.

I think my head is going to explode.

Lets recap today so I get it all straight:

1) Claire, your best friend and the girl you are madly in love with, has returned home after almost three years.

2) She returned with a child which is her double in many aspects.

3) Claire is denying that she gave birth to this child.

4) Therefore she is lying to you about who Rose's father is.

5) You want to pound the bastard who douche bag-ed-ly got her pregnant and left her to raise a child all alone.

Did I forget anything?

I'm not _madly_ in love with Claire.

Dude you've already lost this argument. You love Claire. Give it up already.

Fine. I'll admit it. I love Claire. I do. I…

What?

Obviously if she…you know with someone then she must love that person. Especially if she had a child with them. So what is the point of me admitting to myself that I love her. Damn it, I love that woman! All I'm doing is setting myself up for heartbreak.

I don't think so.

How? I'm only her best friend and everyone knows that.

She slept with you once.

We were both friggen drunk! She probably regrets the whole ordeal…

I think she likes you and so does everyone in this town!

Whatever. None of this matters anymore. I love her. And I don't think I can survive her leaving me again. The best I can do is help her with Rose and be the best, best friend I can be. No matter what I can't spend the rest of my life without her.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

(Next day)

Farming. It was the one thing about Mineral Town that I did not miss. But, I got to make a living somehow and I can't keep calling myself a farmer if I don't farm. Slowly I cleared a small area of my field and planted some crops.

In such a short amount of time I was dead sore and ready to sleep. Yesterday was too dramatic for me. I'm just happy to be home. I stood straight up and gasped from a sudden stabbing pain in my back.

"!" screamed my lovely daughter.

Why? Its only seven thirty in the morning. Why are you awake? You kept me awake most of the night. I need to get these watered and more of my field cleared.

"MMMOOOMMMMYYY!"

I dropped my bag.

"Claire?"

My eyes snapped towards the road to town. Approaching my property was Gray. Thank you Goddess!

"Gray!" I called. "Thank goodness you're here!"

His eyes widened. "Is something wrong? Where's Rose?"

I smiled as I continued to slowly walk towards him. My muscles were screaming.

"Claire are you ok?"

"Yup. Just sore."

"MOMMY!"

"Is Rose ok?" asked Gray looking towards the house.

"She just woke up. I got my hands full. Could you help me?"

He studied me with those sapphire blue eyes of his.

"Fields or Rose. Take your pick," I said grinning.

"Fields. You get Rose today," he said quickly and running to grab my bag.

I laughed as I walked towards my house. I opened the door but turned around to see him watering the crops. "You may have had her yesterday but I've had her everyday of her life up to yesterday," I yelled with a grin still.

"It's not my fault you decided to leave," he yelled as he watered.

I closed the door. My grin faded. To be honest I felt absolutely sick.

"Mama?"

I turned my head to see Rose sitting up in the middle of my bed, her head tilted to the side.

I gave her a small smile. "Good morning, my love."

"Hungry!" she said standing.

I picked her up and got her ready for the day, but my mind remained detached as I fell into the normal routine of the morning.

Why did I feel the need to leave? Everyone seems so supportive how could I leave my home? How could I leave Gray? Because of me he lost so much time with Rose, seeing her grow, seeing her change and take on a personality all of her own. How could I do that to him?

Easy. You were scared. Your whole world was spinning before your very eyes.

True. But how could I do that to him!

That is not the important thing now. The important thing is telling him now before its too late.

Too late?

He gets married. Moves on. Finds love else where. You know, that kind of stuff.

He thinks of me as only a friend. For all I know he's dating Mary! That mousy haired librarian has always had a thing for him.

"Momma your crushing my toast."

"Ow!" I yelled as I dropped the hot toast from my curled fist. Damn…I have to make more.

I ran cold water over my hand for a moment. Then I went back to my routine.

Am I crazy for remaining in love with my best friend for all these years and never saying one word?

Nope. You're just scared. You fear losing that friendship.

But what do I do!

You tell him you can't spend another day without him in your life.

Isn't that a bit much to throw at a guy?

No. No. I think Gray can handle it.

Right.

He might.

That's more like it.

"Claire?"

I turned to see Gray standing in the doorway.

"All crops are watered and I cleared some weeds and rocks but I'm hungry so…"

I rolled my eyes. I looked about the area where I was standing, I had yet to make anything successfully. "You wanna just go to the Inn?" I said turning to look at him.

"Sure. Ann is probably dying to see you."

"CLAIIIIRRREEEE!"

I had only opened the door and there it was: the screech of the Inn Keeper's daughter. All three of us: Gray, Rose, and myself took a few steps in and waited to see where Ann was going to appear from. How she knew it was me, I will never know.

At the sound of the screech and sudden footsteps Rose hid behind my leg; her little fingers clawed into my skin, through my jeans!

"CLAIRE!"

I looked up to the top of the Inn stairs and there she was coming full force down the stairs. Within seconds she was diving at me, embracing me in a hug of pure death.

"Claire! I can't believe you're home!"

"Ann," I mumbled. "Can't breathe."

For once she listened and released me. But surprisingly she hit my arm, hard. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT CALL!" At this point she was just shaking me like a rag doll.

"Ann. ANN! STOP IT!" yelled Gray.

Rose released her grip on my leg and clung to Gray's leg, but at this moment I was barely conscious of it. Then my wonderful daughter screamed louder than Ann and Gray combined. "STOP IT!"

It did the trick because Ann stopped shaking me and let go. I felt like I was going to be sick. The room continued to spin. "Damn it Ann," I managed to mumble as I brought my hands to my head. "I think you killed half of my brain cells."

"Good, maybe it will give you enough sense to not runaway again," she said crossing her arms and turning away from me. Ann then looked down at Rose; her eyes widened.

Rose met her eyes and then buried her face in Gray's leg.

"Who is this?" Ann said suddenly, her voice lost all the ire of the moments before.

"This is Rose," said Gray.

"Awwww she is so cute!" she said squatting down onto the floor. "Hi, I'm Ann," she said in a sugar candy sweet voice.

Rose turned to peak one eye at the red head.

"Hey Ann has someone at the same IQ level to talk to," Gray said laughing.

Ann curled her hand into a fist and punched Gray's knee. He fell flat onto the floor.

Rose was left the only one standing. She smiled and laughed.

"No! That is NOT funny!" Gray said sitting up.

Rose laughed more.

"Ann stop hurting the customers," said Doug peaking out of the kitchen. He froze as he recognized me. "Welcome back Claire."

"Hi Doug. Thanks," I said finally not dizzy anymore.

"Hi Doug," said Gray.

"Boy why can't I see you?"

"I'm on the floor."

"Why?"

"Ann punched my knee cap."

"Ann?"

"Yea dad?"

"Stop punching Gray in the knee."

"Ok dad. I'll aim higher then."

"Good girl Ann. If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen," he said chuckling and closing the door behind him.

Gray's jaw dropped.

Ann smirked.

I honestly couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into laughter.

Rose then ran to me and said, "Up."

Of course I picked her up. She was all smiley.

"Oh, Rose looks…."

Oh no. Don't let her screech this from the rooftops! I don't want Gray finding out this way!

"Wow…she looks just like you, Claire!"

Thank you Goddess! Thank you!

"Besides the hair and eyes she could be your twin!"

Ann this is far from your finest moment. Rose is Gray's twin! How can you be so naïve? I looked at my daughter. Well I do see some of myself….but not much.

"Claire," Ann said standing up. "Don't tell me you got married! Eeep! How could you not tell me? Or invite me to the wedding! I'm suppose to be your maid of honor!"

"I don't get a choice about my maid of honor?"

Ann glared at me.

"Ann, Claire is not married," Gray said flatly.

"Then…Claire! Really?" Ann said giving me a look.

"Stop it!" I said hugging my daughter closer. "My choice. I love my daughter. She's all mine."

**Gray's POV**

I struggled to stand. Damn Ann, I need my knee to stand! Luckily everything feels just bruised.

"Rose is all mine," Claire said a little softer than what she previously said.

"So you can handle the farm and Rose all on your own," I said smirking. There is no way she can handle both without any help.

"Well…." she looked up to meet my eyes. "I'm going to try. Rose is of course a full time job but so is the farm."

"Well that's why you got friends!" said Ann. "We can help you."

"We will," I said.

Claire smiled. "Thanks," she said fixing Rose's hair. "I'm gonna need the help. One reason I loved city life was that I could focus my time on Rose."

Her words twisted my stomach. Don't you dare think about city life, I wanted to yell at her. I know she is not saying it, but I know that she was never fond of farm life. She liked growing crops, but her time was mostly spent socializing. She can't be reminded of the easiness of city life. She can't leave again.

"Gray?"

I blinked. Who spoke?

"Gray are you ok? You look pale," said Claire looking at me sincerely concerned.

See I told you she likes you.

Shut up!

Awwww dude your face is getting red.

That's when I could feel my face burning. Damn it! Stop it face! Stop it.

"Gray?"

"Uh….er…." I shut my mouth. Damn it! I didn't tell you to stop working.

Ann started laughing. "Hey did you forget how to speak?"

My eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then why don't you answer Claire?"

I blinked. "I am fine. You know what, I'll see both later," I said walking away towards the Inn doors.

"Bye," they both called.

"Bye," I said as the door shut behind me.

Damn it, why did I make such a fool out my self?

Simple: you LOVE Claire.

…..I do.

So what are you going to do about it?

Nothing. Obviously if she has a child with someone then she doesn't care for me that way…

Damn it dude! Stop saying that. Are you blind? Are you? She is so totally into you. Claire LOVES you! How can you not see this?

How can you see it? You're me.

Therefore, deep down you know I'm right.

Ugh. Whatever.

I rubbed my eyes and when they cleared I realized I had been aimlessly wandering town. I've never had this much time to myself. Where do I go?

Library?

Overrated.

Store?

What do I do there?

Buy things?

I guess.

Since I had not been to the Mineral Town store in well over five years I decided to pay it a visit. I took two steps inside and realized that nothing had changed since the last time I was there.

"Gray? I haven't seen you in here in ages!"

I looked over at the counter to see Jeff standing there.

"Hey," I said walking down one of the isles of food goods.

"Can I get anything for you?"

"Nah. I don't really know what I'm gonna get. Just looking."

"Ok," he said a little disappointed. He then ducked under the counter.

I could hear a few bangs, but I looked away. Yeah there is so nothing odd about him ducking under the counter.

Bang!

I turned to see a large box on the counter.

"Hey do you got a box cutter?"

The owner of the only store in this tiny boondocks of a town doesn't have a box cutter?

"Your grandpa is sharpening the blade on mine."

"Oh." I put my hand in my pocket. "Yup," I said taking mine out and putting it on the table.

He picked it up and began slicing the thick tape.

"What's in the box anyways?" I asked waiting to see.

"It should be various things," he said handing the cutter back to me. Jeff opened the box and instantly he pulled something out.

It was so quick I almost missed it.

"We haven't gotten any of these in years!" he said showing me.

"Is that?"

"It's a blue feather."

Dude it's a sign! Buy it! Give it to Claire!

"Here, you want to see it," he said handing it to me.

I examined it carefully. It had been years since I had seen one. "How much are you selling it for," I asked without realizing it.

"I had a feeling you would be wanting one," he mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

What does he mean by that?

If I could I would face palm. Everyone who has eyes can see that you and Claire LOVE each other.

Quiet.

"I think 3,000G would be fair. These are hard to come buy."

"3,000G is good," I said taking out my wallet. Never buying anything definitely makes my savings skyrocket.

Antisocial…

Shut up!

Jeff looked at me like I was crazy for a moment and then he took the money.

"Thanks!" I called as I left the store.

Before the door shut completely behind me I could hear Sasha's voice saying, "Someone actually paid full price?"

I got about half way to Rose Square when it really hit me. I bought a blue feather. I bought a freaken BLUE FEATHER! Am I out of my mind?

I don't think so.

Says the voice in my head.

Schizophrenia.

Do NOT go there!

I was just kidding. Twenty bucks says that half the people you know have little voices that they fight with.

Whatever.

So when are you giving the feather to Claire?

….I don't know. Should I give it to her?

Do you love her?

Yes.

Then you give it to her when you feel the time is right.

I guess you're right. Making sure no one was around I shoved the feather in my jacket pocket.

**Hey! Did you all enjoy this chapter? I had so much fun writing it. I missed this story so much. It feels good working on it again. I'm going to try to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as possible!**

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Funny? Entertaining? Amazing! Well probably not amazing considering I misspelled the word probably on my first try. YAY SPELLCHECK! So did you all like this ending? Blue feather, eeeeeep! Now what could happen next? Can Claire ever tell Gray? Can Gray propose to Claire? Can Rose call Claire one name? (Come on raise of hands. Who noticed that Rose calls Claire a different name for mom almost every time? It was something I used to do when I was little so I thought I would incorporate it into the story. LOL.) Stay tuned! This epic saga will continue soon!**

**On a different note. I can deeply sympathize with Gray now. This year in high school I've taken up metal working. It is hard! But fun. Ok, see you all in chapter 10! **

**Please please please! Please review! **

**By the way I do NOT own Harvest Moon! Just saying.**


	10. Admiting the Truth

**Gray's POV**

(Many days later)

Another day I leave work and go right to the Inn. What am I doing?

PANICKING?

Why?

We. You. Bought. A. Blue. Feather!

You told me to do it!

I know!

It's been days and I can't seem to go anywhere without it.

So is that why we haven't seen Claire?

Yes…

Dude! That is so not fair. You know she needs help with that farm!

I know!

If you don't help her she just might go back to the city for an easier life!

No! Do NOT GO THERE!

I JUST DID! AND IT WILL ALL BE YOUR FAULT!

No. No. No. No!

Before I knew it I was out the door and running to Claire's farm. Please be there. Please!

I skidded to a stop by her mailbox. "Claire!" I called, my hands were in my jacket pockets. My fingers fiddled with the blue feather. It felt calming yet completely unnerving at the same time. "Claire?" I called a little more stressed.

Silence.

I looked out at her fields. Everything looked freshly harvested, but the blonde haired farmer was no where to be seen. I took one hand an banged on the door. "Claire!"

Silence.

No Claire. No Rose.

_"I'm gonna need the help. One reason I loved city life was that I could focus my time on Rose." _Her words echoed in my head.

No! Could she have taken the money from the harvest and ran?

Again I found myself running to the beach in full panic. My head felt like it was going to explode. Claire don't do this to me again!

**Claire's P.O.V.**

(That morning)

My feelings are mixed on days such as these. I love the cash I rake in on harvest day, but I HATE harvesting. Too much work, I think. Worth it in the end? Yeah of course. Tiring? Yes to the tenth power. A day long job? Yes to the infinite power.

"MOMMA!"

The piercing cry hit my eardrums even though I was working deep in my field. Why can't you sleep longer? I got another two hours worth of work here.

"MOMMY!"

Sighing, I dropped my bag, tools, and basket and got myself to my home sweet home. I need help, desperately. Help from someone with a whole heck of a lot more stamina than me.

I opened the door only to be dived at by my growing daughter. Her motion caused me an immense amount of pain.

"Mama!"

Dang it muscles! Stop hurting. I felt like crying.

"I'm hungry! Can I get some of Ann's pancakes?"

Now how do I tell this ticking time bomb of anger no.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Please be Gray! Please, please! My heart began pounding as I reached for the door.

"Hello, my Claire!"

Standing there was Kai, my silly yet lovable friend. A grin was spread large across his face.

"Hi Kai."

Rose ran to my side and clung to my leg.

"Hi Rose," he said sweetly.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"So anyways since I have not seen you two in days I was wondering if I could take Rose off your hands today, if you want-"

"Go ahead!" I bent down, picked Rose up, hugged her, and handed her to Kai. "Mommy loves you, Rose."

She smiled.

"Have fun," I said as they walked away.

Poor Kai.

Why?

Can he handle Rose all on his own?

Sure why not?

You know he is not the brightest…

If he has made it to the age of 24years then he can handle my Gray clone of a daughter.

Maybe.

Sigh. Back to more harvesting.

At least Kai came to check in on you.

Yeah that was nice.

But.

But what?

You wish it was Gray.

Of course!

So we're openly admitting that we love him now?

Yup.

How did I miss this memo?

How should I know?

Anyways…Gray. You love him?

Yes.

So WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM?

Because I doubt he likes me.

Ok I am not letting this argument happen again. Harvest. Go. Now!

**Gray's POV**

For a moment I almost completely missed her lounging in the sand. I froze where I stood. It was an odd sight. Claire laid fully dressed out in the middle of the beach in the sand; her eyes were closed. "Claire?" I called feeling confused.

Her eyes opened and she sat up. She turned to look at me. "Gray! Hey come join me," she called.

I swear her eyes looked like they were sparkling.

Gay.

Excuse me?

Merry: full of light-heartedness and merriment

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. Bam! Dictionary definition.

…

Go to her dummy!

I sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while," she said burying her feet in the sand.

"You know how busy work keeps me."

"True," she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you laying in the sand?"

"It's close enough to summer. The sand is warm. It makes the soreness go away."

"Farm life kicking your butt?"

She nodded.

I smiled, but it faded just as quickly as my hand brushed against the blue feather.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Claire," said Gray, his voice suddenly full of gravity.

My stomach felt sick all of a sudden.

"We need to talk."

When has anything good ever come from those four words?

What can he say? It's not like he can break up with you. He isn't dating you.

True….

I nodded.

His face became extremely red, and he moved his head in his special way causing the brim of his hat to hide his sapphire blue eyes.

What is he-

He dropped a blue feather in my lap.

I stared at it in shock. Is this for me? Panicked, I looked at him.

His sapphire blue eyes met mine and he said, "For you."

It's now or never. You HAVE to tell him about Rose before you answer. He NEEDS TO KNOW THE TRUTH!

I could feel my lip quiver. My stomach twisted in knots at the thought, will he take it back if I tell him?

His expression fell.

It's now or never. You MUST tell him. At this point I could feel my body start to involuntarily shake.

His expression looked tormented and embarrassed.

"I can't give you an answer until I tell you something important," I managed to mutter.

He nodded.

"It's about Rose," I started.

"She looks so much like you," he said. "She is _your_ natural born daughter, correct?"

I swallowed my spit. "Yes."

"Who is the father?" he asked flatly.

I could see flashes of pain in his eyes. I felt like I had beat him with a door and pushed him down a staircase. He is so hurt.

It also means that he has yet to figure the obvious out.

True, but still. How could I cause him this much pain? How!

"Do you love him?"

I took a deep breath; my heart pounded. "I do. I really do," I whispered.

His eyes closed.

I could see every bit of pain he felt on his face. I felt like dying.

"Who is the father?" he whispered.

Now or never. There is no going back. I reached over to his face and forced him to look at me. My pale blue eyes met and stared into his sapphire for a brief moment. "You."

His eyes widened.

"You," I said again but louder. "Gray, _you_ are my daughter's father. You."

He just stared at me for a moment and then he fell flat on his back. Unconscious.

**Woooooooo! Did you all love that? Finally! Claire told Gray and he proposed! But he passed out…. What do you all think is going to happen next? **

**I hope you all have been enjoying this story! Please review. I don't bite. I love to read what you all have to say.**

**Happy reading.**

**I do not own Harvest moon by the way in case you were wondering…**

**By the way…who ever sees the reference to my other long story How the Little Things Can Change Your Life gets virtual cake! : )**


	11. Waiting

**Claire's P.O.V.**

It had been hours since I ran to Zack's house screaming for help. It had been hours since Gray was admitted to the Mineral Town hospital. It had been hours since he proposed to me. And it had been hours since I finally told him the truth.

Waiting. It was all I could do. I sat in the chair next to the bed waiting for his eyes to open. In my pocket my fingers continuously brushed against the blue feather. It it's texture was soft to my fingertips. Will he still want to marry me? Is he going to be mad that I didn't tell him sooner? Will he hate me?

All of those thoughts and many more ran light speed in my head, making it ache. My chest felt heavy like someone was sitting on it; my eyes ached. They wanted to cry, but I refused to let them. How could I let this happen? I know he'll be fine, but still because of me his brain decided to turn itself off. Isn't that a clear sign of rejection?

Not always. Gray…as tough, angry, and sharp-tongued as he is there is a sweet, nervous person in there. He is simply in shock and clearly this is how his body handles it.

Are you sure?

Certain.

"Claire?"

My eyes snapped up, looking at the Doctor.

"Saibara is here and he is hoping to speak to you. Is that ok?"

I flashed him a small smile and nodded.

He exited the room and Saibara entered, closing the door behind himself. He approached the foot of the bed and stared at his grandson for a moment. "What happened?" Saibara asked turning to me.

I gave him a weak smile. "He proposed to me. An-"

"Don't tell me he passed out while handing you the feather," he said bringing his hand to his eyes and shaking his head slowly.

"No. No, he didn't pass out then."

"Don't tell me you said no. That boy will never wake up if you said no!"

"Saibara!" I yelled over him. "Let me explain. Please," I said with pleading eyes.

He nodded.

"I told him that I could not give him an answer until I told him something important about Rose."

"That baby of yours is Gray's as well, correct?"

I nodded.

"I guess Kai was right," he mumbled while awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Kai?"

"He figured it out. Rose looks just as Gray did at that age. Anyone with a brain and eyes can put two and two together there."

I smiled. Looking at Gray's unconscious face I said, "He still didn't figure that one out."

Saibara let his head hang in an implied face palm.

I looked back to Saibara. "I told him that he was Rose's father and he stared at me for a second. Then he fell backwards unconscious.

He shook his head. "Only my grandson," he mumbled.

I looked back to Gray. I'm so sorry. Please. Please wake up.

"What are you going to answer?" Saibara suddenly asked.

"Do you really think he will still want to marry me after I did this to him?"

"His brain blacked out. It's not your fault."

"I'm meaning running away all those years ago when I found out I was pregnant. I got so scared. I didn't know what to do so I ran. And now I show up with a toddler and because of me he has missed out on the first couple years of her life. He can't get those years back. What I did was not fair," I said crying by the end. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The guilt and regret was choking me.

"Claire," he said making me meet his eyes.

"Gray loves you. Trust me. I saw him broken when you left and I saw him taped together falsely happy while you were gone. Now since you are back he is whole, perfect, glued back together. It is as if no damage had been done. No matter what, he loves you and this will not change how he feels one bit."

I smiled, wiping the tears away.

"Now I'll be back when he wakes. Take care of him. Always," he said leaving the room.

Looking back to Gray looked at his sleeping face once more. Please wake up. Please. I rubbed my eyes. They stung from tiredness. My whole body felt exhausted. I yawned and rested my head on the side of the bed. I'll close them for only a minute, I thought as a large yawn escaped my lips.

**Gray's POV**

Slowly the fogginess of sleep lifted, but the more I could grasp consciousness the more I could feel a dull pain throbbing in the back of my head. My eyes slowly opened and all I could see was blinding white light; they snapped shut. What?

That is definitely not any of the lights in the Inn room.

Where are we then?

I don't know…

Feeling completely unsure of my location my eyes snapped open. After a moment I recognized the room of the Mineral Town clinic. Why?

_The waves rolling in and out in their continuous cycle on the beach; the warm sand touching my legs flashed in my thoughts. Claire laying in the sand, enjoying its warmth. _

_ Sudden panic._

_"Do you love him?" I said_

_ Claire hesitated. "I do. I really do," she whispered._

_ I closed my eyes. No. No, why, I felt like crying. Why did I ever think…_

_ Claire sat there mute._

_ "Who is the father?" I begged. I need to know. _

_ Claire, the woman I love with all my heart and the woman who decimated it, grabbed my face suddenly. The look in her eyes sent chills down my spine. "You."_

Is that even possible?

Did that even happen?

It did. I know it did. But still…how can Rose possibly be mine?

You know it happens when a man and a woman-

I know the freaking birds and the bees! I just don't understand how Rose is mine! It was so long ago when Claire and I…

Dude it takes time for a baby to mature before it is born. Give it up. Rose is yours.

But…

Why would Claire lie to you? Has she ever sent you down the wrong path?

Nope.

The pain in my head slowly began to disappear. I sat up bringing my hand to my head. Now why am I here? I…I can't remember. My hand dropped and suddenly my eyes caught something I did not expect to see: Claire.

She sat in a clearly looking uncomfortable chair and her head laid on a small part of the side of the bed. Her eyes were locked shut, but the skin around them was red and puffy still from…tears?

Why would she be crying?

"Gray. How are you feeling?"

Jumping slightly, I gave the approaching Doctor a hard look. "I'm fine. I feel absolutely fine. Why am I here?"

"Claire here told me that you two were discussing something stressful and you suddenly fell unconscious. I'm sorry but that is not exactly good. But after reviewing your file-," he said taking another look at the file in his hands. "You have dealt with a lot of stress in your life especially when-"

"Don't you dare," I hissed. No one speaks of my mother's death but me.

The Doctor was taken aback; he swallowed his spit and said, "Anyways, your brain decided today that it did not want to deal with the stress so it took another route by shutting itself down."

I nodded. My eyes glanced to Claire who did not look ready to wake for another hundred years.

"You must have really scared her," the Doctor said sympathetically. "She has been an emotional wreck all day. I think she crashed only a little bit ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's about five I believe," he said looking at his watch.

I've been out for hours…wait! My head quickly looked at the Doctor, "Where is Rose!"

His expression looked puzzled. "Who?"

"My daughter! Where is she?" the words burst from my lips before I even knew it.

"Y-your daughter? Since when have you had a daughter?" He began to approach me, "Gray are you ok?"

I took a deep breath, trying to hold my anger back. "Claire and I have a two year old daughter named Rose," I said through my teeth.

The Doctor took a step back. "Gray," he said slowly. "As far as I know neither one of you have any children, but then this is my first time seeing Claire in what? Three years?"

I closed my eyes. This is getting me nowhere. I turned to look at Claire. She was out like a rock. Where is Rose?

With Ann hopefully. Maybe Kai.

Neither one of those choices are even close to being a good idea.

True. Very true.

"When can I leave? I feel fine."

"Well…" the Doctor took a step back towards the door. "You can leave now, but you must comeback if you feel dizzy or sick."

I nodded.

It didn't take long to get myself up, gather my belongings, and pick Claire up. As I lifted her tiny body the blue feather in her hands fell to the floor. Before then I hadn't noticed the beautiful feather in her grip.

_"Do you love him?"_

_ "I do. I really do," she whispered._

The memory of today's earlier events flashed in my head as I leaned to pick up the feather. I froze at the memory. She loves me? Claire said she loves me.

Dude I told you.

Quiet. You're gonna ruin the moment.

I put the feather in my pocket and began bringing her home. As I walked I remembered that this is not the first time I've carried Claire home.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. _

_ It did not take long for my eyes to adjust to the low light of the mine, and it did not take long for my muscles to ache form the continuous hammering of rocks. _

_ "Damn it," I muttered realizing that yet again another floor was swept clean of all ores. What the hell is going on here?_

_ About to hoe to find the stairs for the next level I realized the stairs were already exposed. Seriously? Someone is really trying to murder me. What the hell did I do! If I can't find any ores Saibara is going to flay me alive!_

_ In the distance I could hear the faint clinking sounds of someone mining. _

_ Who the hell in this town mines other than me and my grandpa? _

_ I descended into the next floor. "Hello?" I called._

_ The clinking stopped suddenly. "Hello! Who's there?" a soft voice called. _

_ I approached the girl. Girl? When has a girl ever taken up the interest in mining? _

_ "Hey I'm Claire," she said using her shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from her brow. _

_ I raised an eyebrow. What…lovely-_

_ Is that even the correct word?_

_ Shut up. Sarcasm. Anyways, what lovely behavior._

_ The blonde in overalls put a hand out. _

_ I shook it. Her hands were hot, but I could tell how delicate they were. They must be killing her._

_ "And you are?" she said with a grin._

_ "Gray," I said simply and fixing my hat. "So you must have been the one to take all the ores from the previous levels."_

_ She smiled. "Yup. I need the extra cash."_

_ "Well I need the ores. My grandpa, Saibara, is the blacksmith and he will murder me in my sleep if I don't have a good amount of ores to bring back."_

_ "Tough," she said shrugging and raising her hammer again._

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "I need the cash. I just moved into the ratty, beaten up farm next to the chicken farm."_

_ "That is not my problem."_

_ "Well I'm not going to stop mining till I'm good and ready. You can find ores on your own," she said smashing the rock at her feet._

_ My jaw clenched; I had the urge to take my hammer and smash it into her teeth._

_ Psycho. _

_ Shut up._

_ Hey I'm not the one who wants to hammer someone's head in, nevertheless a pretty girl's head in. _

_ That girl is freaking pissing me off. _

_ You still shouldn't bash people's heads in._

_ Do you see me actually doing it?_

_ No, but it is still bad to think it…_

_ Shut the hell up._

_ I turned and walked to the other side of the mine room as possible. _

_ For a long time nothing but the clank, clank of the hammers could be heard. Then suddenly I could hear the distinctive clink of a hammer falling to the ground._

_ "If you keep doing that you will need to get that hammer fixed soon. You're going to break it!"_

_ Silence._

_ Huh? I turned around and I couldn't see the girl anywhere. "Claire?" I muttered._

_ Silence._

_ I began walking towards where I last saw her. In a few steps I saw a mass of light blonde hair on the ground. "Claire!" _

_ I ran to her, but she was unconscious. "Stupid girl," I whispered picking her up. She started to stir. "Claire."_

_ Her eyes opened. For a second I was stunned by their pale blue color. _

_ "What are you doing?" she whispered._

_ "You passed out. You worked yourself too hard and now I'm gonna have to bring you home."_

_ "No. I can walk," she said trying to free herself from my grip._

_ I tightened my grip on the blonde. "If you try to get yourself home in this condition you're only going to get hurt worse."_

_ She sulked. _

_ I bit my lip, holding back a grin. _

_ Afterwards I brought the girl home and told her to simply go to bed. There was nothing else for her to really do without getting sicker. Whether or not she obeyed, I have no idea, but it did take her a long time to forgive me for that day. After dropping her off I went back to the mine and I happened to collect all the ores she left in a pile by her hammer. I returned the hammer though, but she didn't seem to care._

**Icefire149 here! Did you all love that chapter? Speedy update, huh?**

**Lol. Well I had the last chapter done for a while; I just did not have the time to go to the library. I do not know how long it will take me to update, but I hope it's soon. It should be. Don't worry. This story is almost done though : (**

**So read and review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. *evil laugh here***

**See you soon!**

**-I do NOT own Harvest moon…..if only….**


	12. Answers

**Gray's POV**

I was in a cold sweat panic by the time I reached Claire's tiny farmhouse. Still, I held her tiny, unconscious body in my arms. I swear she could pass as a rock when she slept like this. It was awkward opening the door but I still ripped it open. The lights were already on inside the who the hell broke into her house? Why!

"Hi Gray!" burst the grinning, purple bandanna wearing moron I pray was not watching my daughter today. Once more the words echoed in my head -_my daughter_. It kept coming so natural in my mind. I actually liked the sound of it. It felt right.

Kai was standing now. I could see that the TV was on behind him. His eyes were now focused on Claire. "What happened! Is she ok?"

"Kai," I said trying to stay calm. "Please tell me why you broke into Claire's house. If you say it was because you wanted to watch some TV I am kicking your ass out the door now."

The bandanna wearing traveler took a step back. "Hey, I figured it's not breaking in if I was entering the building with someone who lives here. It's late and Rose needed to go to bed."

The air I didn't realize I was holding fled my lungs. I'm going to have to have a talk with Claire about her choice in babysitters.

"Rose is fine. Don't get scary angry on me. Claire basically threw the child at me. But we had fun today," he said the latter with a grin.

I so need to have a talk with Claire. I REFUSE to allow Kai to be anywhere alone with MY child.

I…I think you're turning into a chick.

Seriously?

You sound like a mother.

I'm being a parental figure!

Sure…

"Gray?"

"Kai," I said walking past him and laying Claire on the couch. "Thank you for watching my daughter today. Now you can leave. It's been a long day."

Kai's jaw dropped.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door.

"Whe-when did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"She told me when I proposed to her. Now goodnight," I said shutting the door in his face. I locked it too.

"NOOOOOOO!" screeched the traveler as he pounded on the door. "You MUST tell me everything!"

I saw him appear in the window, begging. Keeping an emotionless expression I closed the curtains. Once I knew he couldn't see me I couldn't help it, I burst into total laughter. I couldn't help it. That was too funny to pass up.

Agreed.

But this display of immaturity on his part is the number one reason why I do not want him taking care of my Rose all on his own.

Damn right.

I looked back to Claire's sleeping face. All laughter drained from my face. Please Claire. Wake up. We need to talk.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Slowly I opened my eyes. The heavy fog of sleep still pounded my head. I felt utterly exhausted still. Wait? When did I fall asleep? I sat up, bringing my hand to my head. This is not the clinic…this is my house. How?

"Claire? How you feelin?"

Startled, I jumped. All my muscles tensed. Ow. Ow. Ow! Angrily I turned my head to see Gray sitting down next to me. He looked taken aback by my expression.

"Claire?" he squeaked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Now how did I get from the clinic to here? The clinic! Gray how are you feeling!" I rambled all the words together.

"Claire," he said calmly. "I am fine."

As simple as those words were, he said them in such a way I felt like swooning.

For a moment neither one of us spoke. I'm sure the day's earlier events were replaying in his mind as it was in mine.

Gray's face slowly turned red as his hands fumbled in his jacket pockets. Then out came the beautiful blue feather again.

I could feel my heart accelerate. Will he take back what he said? Does he hate me?

"C-Claire-" he started.

"Gray, I'm sorry I took so long to tell you about Rose. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me," I said feeling my eyes water. Stop eyes! Stop! No tears. Not in front of Gray. Bad tears. Bad!

"Hate you?" he said leaning back.

My stomach twisted into knots, and my eyes squeezed shut.

"How could I possibly hate you?"

I opened my eyes. What?

"Claire," he said cupping my face, making me meet those sapphire blue eyes of his. "How can you possibly think I hate you?"

"I've been so stupid for running away and for not telling you about Rose," I said slowly.

"There is nothing you could do to make me hate you, Claire. I…I love you Claire. I always have," he said releasing me.

I stared at him in silence.

He held the feather out.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I can't even forgive myself," I said looking away.

"Claire," he said gaining my attention again. "I can forgive you because I love you. Please take the feather. Marry me, Claire. Please."

How can I say no to those begging eyes?

"Do you really love me?"

"Claire, if you didn't run I would have married you sooner! Believe me!" he burst. I could tell he was trying not to lose his temper.

I smiled. In one quick motion I grabbed the feather and dove at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Leaning my head the right way I whispered in his ear, "I love you too. Of course I will marry you!"

I leaned back to look at his face. My grin must have stretched across my entire face, because his was.

"Now Claire," he said, his grin turning devilishly playful then serious. "We need to discuss the issue of Kai being Rose's babysitter."

**Eeep! That's it! That is THE END! **

**Can you believe it? I certainly can't. Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it : ) You all have been wonderful readers. Please review and tell me your overall thoughts on the story. I would love to hear it!**

**I can't believe I finished my first long fic… IT FEELS AWESOME : )**

**Anyways, if you all see another update for this story it is because I might write a small one shot of Kai's day with Rose. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to. If you all really want it then let me know! **

**I'll hopefully see you all in **_**How the Little Things Can Change Your Life**_** and my new long fanfic **_**Putting the Pieces Back Together.**_** That's right: I have a new long fic! Yay!**

**Thank you, all again. Bye! : )**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue ~

As I sat at the Inn's bar early in the morning, the smell of my favorite, warm apple pie filled my nostrils. Nothing beats the taste of apple pie in the morning. It would be entirely engulfing my thoughts if I wasn't too busy worrying about Gray, my loving husband of five years now. It's not like me to leave before he wakes and I'm sure he'll be worried sick, but I couldn't help it. I just really had a craving for apple pie.

My stomach growled. I'm sure Ann could hear it all the way in the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses."

"Ann," I called back. "I didn't say anything!"

"Who said I was talking to you?" she said opening the door with her shoulder. "I was talking to that monster of a stomach of yours," she continued as she laid the steaming plate in front of me.

It took most of my self control not to maul the cinnamony goodness of the pie nature, but according to the look on Ann's face I'm sure I was still attacking the pie pretty good.

Then all of a sudden the redhead's expression changed. She grinned.

I froze. When has anything good ever come from that grin?

Ann leaned on the bar table towards me; her smile grew wider.

"Yes?"

"So…when did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Come on. You know," she said grinning still.

"What?" I asked. It's early in the morning. I don't feel like playing these games.

"Claire," she said catching my attention. "Of all the times you show up first thing in the morning before the Inn even opens begging for apple pie, what did they all have in common?"

I let the air out of my lungs. There was no hiding anything from Ann. "You couldn't just go along with the playing dumb? I wanted Gray to be the first to know," I said smiling.

"Eeeep! I knew it! Gray got to know first last time so I get to be first this time," she said jumping around the table to embrace me in a hug.

"Says who?" I said joking.

"Says the book I'm writing: _Ann is ALWAYS Right_."

I laughed.

"Boy or girl? Which do you think?" she asked releasing me.

Involuntarily I placed a hand on my flat stomach. "I…I'm not sure. I'm just hoping my DNA wins the battle this time."

Ann laughed. "Well….with Rose, I still don't see that much Gray in her besides the hair and temper. Otherwise she looks just like you, but no one in town sides with me on that. I don't know why," the redhead said rolling her eyes by the end.

I stifled a laugh.

"With Lucas I say it's a draw. I see both of you in him."

I smiled thinking of my four year old son. He managed to get my blonde hair, but he ended up getting dark green-blue eyes, which according to Saibara comes from his wife's side of the family. It made the old blacksmith smile when he saw those eyes. Also like Rose, Lucas ended up with that ticking time bomb of a temper.

If I end up with another with that temper of his I swear to the Harvest Goddess with all my might I'm going to shake the living daylights out of that man! I love Gray with all of my heart, but this temper should NOT be hereditary. I don't know what I'm going to do when Rose hits puberty. I might runaway to live in the mines.

"CLAIRE!"

I blinked. "What?" I asked Ann simply.

"You zoned out on me."

"Sorry," I muttered taking another bite of my pie.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"A few," I said thinking pensively.

"Tell me," she said sitting in the chair next to me.

"For a boy I like the name Max."

"It would be hard to resist calling him Maxi-pad."

I scowled at her.

"How about Isaac?"

I took another bite of the warm apple goodness. "Hmmm….I like the sound of that. I'll keep it in mind."

"What about girl names?" she asked. "I would love it if you named one after moi!"

I bit my lip to hold back the laughter. Yeah right. "Well…I have a feeling that it wouldn't sit too well with Gray."

Ann rolled her eyes.

"What wouldn't sit too well with Gray?" said a familiar deep voice.

I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I smiled.

Gray leaned over, landed a peck on my cheek, and sat in the chair on the other side of me.

"CLAI-"

I slapped my hand over Ann's mouth.

Gray looked at us in half curiosity.

"Gray where are the kids?" I asked in a sweet sugar coated tone.

He fought back a smile because of my obviously fake tone. "Grandpa wanted them for the day."

"Good," I said smiling.

"Agreed," Ann said even though my hand still covered her mouth.

I jumped my hand away, wiping the Inn keeper's germs off on my pant leg. "Quiet," I hissed at her.

Gray tilted his head to the side. "Claire?"

I turned back to face him. I felt as if I was brimming with happiness and rainbows and all that other pink fuzzy stuff of bliss. Within a few weeks or so it would all be gone as the nausea of morning sickness dominated my life once more.

"Claire?" he said again.

"Well Ann here thinks that if we have another girl we should name her Ann, but I prefer the name Danielle. Well we got nine months to decide."

His expression froze in a mix of shock and joy. "D-d-do you mean?"

"Our family is going to get just a _little_ bit larger."

"Little bit?" he said matching my grin. He then pressed his lips to mine, making my heart flutter.

I don't know why I was so scared all those years ago.

Beats me.

Yeah right. You know we both thought for some reason he was going to hate us for running away. For not telling him about Rose.

But he wasn't mad one bit. Just weak. Very, very weak.

I bit my lip, holding back a giggle. The memory of him passing out at the news is so humorous now.

Now. You were a crying wreck of panic when he fainted.

Anyways, I am just happy that Rose excepted him as her father right away.

It's also good that she is young enough that she will never remember our life in the city.

Definitely. I smiled remembering the memory.

_"Rose," I said picking my daughter up and placing her in my lap. _

_ It was the morning after Gray proposed to me. You would think I would be completely stress free for the most part because I wouldn't be carrying the secret around anymore, but it only made me obsess over a new issue: Rose. Will she even accept Gray into her life?_

_ "Mama?" she said in her baby tone, her sapphire blue eyes stared into me. I could see Gray in those eyes, they were his eyes. It brought me a sense of strength._

_ "Rose, can you tell me what you think of your new friend Gray?"_

_ "He's really nice! I like him," she said smiling. Then her head tilted to the side, "Mama?"_

_ "Yes Rose?"_

_ "Uncle Kai said-"_

_ "I'm sorry dear but __**Uncle**__ Kai?"_

_ I could tell by the flash in her eyes that she was annoyed at my interruption but she responded, "He told me to call him that."_

_ "Well…you should call him Auntie Kai instead."_

_ Rose burst into a fit of giggles. "Your silly mommy! Kai's a boy. He can't be an auntie."_

_ I grinned. She's too smart for her own good. "Well, I'll get you an ice cream cone if you call him that in his presence."_

_ Her eyes lit up. "Ok Mommy!"_

_ "Now I'm sorry honey, but what was it that you were going to tell me?"_

_ "Un-Auntie Kai told me that Gray is my daddy. That's why we came here. He said you used to live here a long time ago but had to go to the city. Is that true?"_

_ I swallowed my spit. "Yes. It's all true. I had to go to the city and not long later I had you," I said squeezing her in a tight hug. The little Gray-clone of a daughter of mine squealed. "Sadly the city is so far away so I had to save for both of us to come home. That's why it took so long. And Gray is your daddy. He already loves you more than the moon."_

_ Rose smiled. _

The next time she saw Gray she ran into his arms calling him daddy. It took him a while to not blush intensely every time she said it, but he loved it every time she said it. The next time my Rose saw Kai…well lets just say his expression was priceless and the name stuck. Even now she calls her beloved Kai, Auntie Kai. And no one in the town lets him live it down.

"Claire," my husband said bringing me back to the present.

"Hmmm?"

His expression of worry melted to a sweet, soft smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back and ignoring the gagging sounds Ann made behind me.

**Hey everyone! Ok so as I was sitting at home reading the reviews on my phone I read one that gave me a very, very good idea. So Random Jelly Beans, who is one of my favorite authors, said its Epilogue time and you know what? The whole idea of this sprung out of my head and screamed at me: WRITE ME NOW! And I was like it is most definitely Epilogue time.**

**So Random Jelly Beans this Epilogue is just for you! Thank you for getting me thinking! : )**

**Everyone I hope you all enjoyed this little surprise! : ) And I'm working on the little one-shot of Kai and Rose's day together. I'm 99% certain that I will just post it as another chapter here. But just in case keep an eye out on just in category and my profile page. I'm not sure when I'll have it done though. Hopefully soon!**

**Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
